Love is my religion remix
by genre and diglett
Summary: In the beginning there was a word, the word was with God, and the word was God. As the word prospered throughout the world, a force of evil grew. But who really knew, maybe we were the true evil. I went out of force. I stayed out of want. GaaraxOc KibaxOC
1. The Beginning

_Love is my religion remix_

The sands of time cannot be stopped. Memories can be kept, yet life still rolls on. Let me enlighten a memory, one that has been passed throughout generations. A recollection told by my great grandmother, and even before her great grandmother, and before that, and before that. One that has been kept and treasured. One that you, my child, must learn to pass onto your own spouse.

And so we begin.

In the beginning there was word… The word was with God… And the word was God. As the word prospered throughout the world, a force grew stronger and stronger, and this force was evil. The more people believed that God would save them, the stronger the demons would become. There is no such thing as the Devil. They, as a whole, are the Devil himself. The strongest among them would prevail and become their leader. The smarter humans became and their knowledge to God, the demons would always be one step ahead. But who really knows, maybe we were the true evil.

And as human knowledge learned about this, they soon feared the word and broke all contact. That's when the demons struck. Their wrath spread across the nation and soon enough our world, where plants grew and love, peace, and hope once prospered, diminished. The world was taking over by demons and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

The word was gone.

And hope was lost.

Who knew it would be left in the hands of a 17 year-old girl

named Aya Matsuri.

-!-!-!-

A young girl peered through her dust-covered window, staring at nothing but bars that chained her from peering out into the world beyond. It was a rule now. As the clock struck thirty past six, their freedom to roam the streets was forbidden. People were bound to their houses as the weary night roamed on, only to leave their dwellings 12 hours prior to this one moment. If you were willing to risk your life, and leave the safety of your home, you would surely be eaten, or taken captive of the demons and their Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord. A ruthless tyrant. Yet some would say that this certain "thing" is "striking". Attractive maybe. Girls would disobey the binding curfew, allowing their safety to become minimum. They would wait outside, just to become detained, and if they were lucky enough, to be brought to the Demon Lord to be used as he "saw fit" and then never to be seen again. Men would also wait outside to be brought into the demon world, so they could attempt to obtain eternal youth... or so the rumors proceeded. They were called Night Crawlers.

A normal demon can live on infinitely unless killed. The years between humans and demons are convoluted. One year in a human life is 50 years in the demon world. In Aya's case, if she were to be a demon, she'd be 350 years old, almost close to her mating year. Once a demon turns 500, or 20 in human years, they must search for a mate. If not found, their powers will vanish. The Demon Lord had just turned 400 years old (18 in human life) and apparently toying with human girls like ragged dolls.

Just as some love the Demon Lord, there are those who loathe him. They rebel and kill thousands of demons yearly non-stop. They believe that "the word" still exists and often preach about it on the streets regularly, as where their name originates. They are called the Preachers. So it comes down to this: either you lost hope long ago or you still believe. But it seemed, no matter what, that the believers and non-believers both agreed on only one thing: Demons are here to be exterminated. Aya on the other hand, had no belief. She only wanted peace between the two worlds. It seemed like a child's fantasy that would be destroyed upon reaching adult hood, but Aya continued deeming.

The only true reason how she knew all of this information, about the Demon Lord and all, was because this little seventeen-year-old breaks the curfew and leaves her house at 6:30, just to spy on the demons and learn anymore… gossip.

In the reflection of a cracked vintage clock, that adorned the bare pasty walls, Aya's pale and lanky figure could be made out. Her ivory hair shined with the greatest intensity under the cinnamon sweet sunset. Her garden green eyes were the only feature that seemed to stand out above all the rest. A dull plain yukata, reaching only up to her thighs, blanketed her curled up, malnourished body. The room was no bigger than a walk in closet and the small round window was no larger than a doggie door. The stench of death and famine teamed everywhere she turned. Aya picked herself up and grabbed her worn out knapsack containing her only possessions.

Her roommate then walked in, greeting her like any other day,

"Hello Aya… did you have a nice day doing nothing?"

Aya didn't bother to turn and greet Suki Yamaoko instead she uninterestedly replied,

"Yup…"

Because of the short simple answer, Aya could feel Suki become agitated.

Suki flipped her dirty blonde hair, rolled her brown eyes and said in a snotty manner, "So how about we get a move on?"

"How about I shove my foot gently down your throat?" was what Aya **wanted **to say. Instead, Aya ignored her comment, only clutching her bag and heading out the door, Suki right behind her.

The bell toned 6:35, which told citizens that they should be in their houses. And who would be sneaking around the city but Aya Matsuri and Suki Yamaoko. As Aya looked left and right she could see demons coming out of the shadows. Aya grasped Suki's sleeve and pulled her into the closest alleyway to avoid being seen by the approaching fiends. Although she would've gladly pushed Suki into the bloodthirsty savages, she continuously stopped herself, knowing that if she did her position would be spotted. But on the other hand she kept thinking that if it just so happened that she "accidentally" pushed her out into the clearing, she would get the apartment to herself.

Aya released Suki's wrist and walked off, not looking back to see if Suki had been stupid enough to get captured by the demons right away. Aya suspected that Suki would wander off to the place where all the Night Crawlers usually met... the opening in the middle of the city where the demons would go for dinner. For a majority of the time, Aya hid, lurked and listened. By the time she checked the bell tower, it was 12:35 and still she had nothing.

Tired and disappointed, she started heading beck to her humble home when she began hearing muffled whispers. She snuck behind a pair of stacked cardboard boxes to see two very unpleasant demons having a conversation:

One of the demons spoke, "Have you heard the news?"

"No, I haven't. What's going on?"

"You haven't heard that four of the great demons are here tonight!"

"No way! All the catch is going to be hogged."

"No Shit."

"…" All remained silent for Aya. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. The Great Demons, or so the demons usually called them, are the Demons with the most power and most strength. Not only are they strong, but if you imagine an army, they are the lieutenant's, the captain's and generals and the Demon Lord is their leader. From a human's perspective, this situation was not good.

"SHIT!" she uttered to herself in the process of dropping her knapsack on the ground and running from the hiding spot. She thought the weight from the bag, even if it didn't weigh much, would slow her down from the goal at hand: getting as far away as she could and avoiding all open spaces. As she dodged being seen, Aya finally ran into a clearing.

She came to a halt as the bushes rustled. Her head faced the direction, fearing what would jump from it. Surprisingly enough, and almost a little to cliché, Suki appeared.

"Suki?!" Aya spoke in bewilderment. Suki's vacant expression then distorted to a grimace.

"What?" attitude intended.

"No time to explain, just c'mon!" Aya shouted sliding over to where Suki stood and grabbing her arm. Suki immediately tore her sleeve away from Aya's touch. Aya rolled her eyes, growling a "Forget you" before stomping off.

When Aya turned to begin to run again, the bushes stirred once more. Hoping it was just the wind Aya persisted. She stopped as she heard Suki's voice tremble.

"What… what is it?" Suki stuttered. Aya slowly lifted a terrified finger to her lips, trying to hush Suki from screaming. Suki's face flashed a notably frightened look, and she too lifted her own index finger and pointed directly behind Aya. Aya sluggishly turned, knowing well what awaited her. Once fully crooked, she looked up to see the two dark figures of demons. One spoke, before Aya was out cold.

"Too easy."


	2. The Murders

Chapter 2:

It was like one of those movies where the dungeons were dark, drab and disgusting. Rats, with their cold hard red eyes gleaming in the dark. A few drops of water falling from the ceiling into the puddle it had created only days beforehand. And the prisoner, lying on the icy stone floor, no mattress or hay bed where they could lay their sore bodies. The bed was their comfort, their beacon of hope that seemed to glow through the already dim cellar. Aya awoke to this, astonished and shocked but most of all frightened of what would appear from behind the rotten wooden door that seemed to give off the haunted house look.

Aya turned her head back to a comfortable position and away from the intimating door. Even though Aya was awake, she laid in the darkness not moving one muscle. That simple gesture was the rest of the energy that she could find hiding in the crooks and crannies of every part of her body. Her petite figure felt so tender that if she made yet another slightest movement it would make her corpse break, mentally and physically. She had no idea where she was, but the environment gave her a pretty good idea. She quickly got rid of the thought, not wanting it to be true. Instead she focused on the pitter-patter of her fellow jail mates that echoed in the confined room.

Her back being faced towards the door didn't help much since the next thing she heard was the hinges of the entrance squeaking and bigger footsteps walking closer to her. Using the rest of her power to revert her head back to its relaxed position was most defiantly a waste. A feminine tone spoke unlike the masculine one she heard before passing out, saying these few undemanding lexis, "Get up…"

Aya's lids gradually opened merely to gaze upon the black silhouette of a young woman standing above. The brightness forced Aya's eyes to strain.

"C'mon…. I don't have all day." The voice spoke more sad than demanding. Aya then realized that this was not some sort of delusion, but actuality and so was the command. Aya tried to get to her knees but failed most miserably. The pain of the soar muscles burned and made Aya twinge, allowing her body to remain on the moldy stone.

The woman grew impatient, and declared,

"Forget it… Lemme help you." She grasped Aya's arm and draped it around her shoulder. The soft silk that the woman wore was like heaven compared to the sack-like cloth she was wrapped in.

"Okay…up." The woman commanded as she assisted Aya to her feet. Out of the damp cell and into a hallway, Aya's skin felt the transition to hardwood floors and now in better light she saw the woman more closely. She was stunning and poised. Even the robes she was sporting were more vibrant and intricate. Blues, greens, pinks and gold, an array of color Aya hadn't seen for a long period of time. Their feet padded down the hallway as she led Aya to as set of double doors that appeared as the gates of hell. They paused abruptly before entering. The woman took Aya's arm off from around her neck.

"This'll be the last few minutes of you life. Live them wisely… Um… I'm gonna throw you in. Don't take it personally." Before Aya had time to reply, the women burst open the doors and chucked Aya inside.

She continued to push her forward before throwing Aya and making her come face to face with cold stone flooring once more. Although the girl didn't mean it, it hurt like hell and Aya couldn't help but whimper as she raised her upper half to look at her surroundings. It was murky with a few candlelight flickers here and there showing the gleaming rows of teeth and the yellow-coated eyes. There was smoke that made the air thick and distasteful. Laughing and comments were thrown all around the room. It looked like a tavern. Aya could tell that the demons she was looking upon were not as quaint as the one who had thrown her to her knees.

The biggest and most noticeable light was located in the middle of the room. Almost like a spotlight for the theatrics. In the beam sat four statures, two boys and two girls. Aya felt herself being kicked into the limelight by one of the cruel, revolting demons that sat amongst the many that surrounded her. Once next to one of the girls, Aya shielded her eyes from the warmth and illumination of the rays, now known sunlight. The chattering of the demons around the dome suddenly fell into a light mumbling as a masculine outline came sauntering out of the darkness towards Aya and her fellow humans.

Once in the light, the whispers had completely silenced and there stood a man about 6'4, his deep brown eyes glaring at, what seemed to be, all of his victim's at once. He opened his mouth making it seem like he was about to spit out venom, almost as if the mere sight of them disgusted him. Aya bet he was. Aya knew he was. But before any sound came from his mouth, a whisper was heard throughout the whole dome like structure by a male demon,

"Those humans are all the same. They all just wanna get in the Demon Lord's pants…" but shortly after the statement was spoken, the sound of a knuckle hitting the back of a head was heard and that was the end of it.

But only afterwards did one of Aya's fellow human blurt out the most stupid thing you could say in a nest full of demons,

"Nay! I not let this go any further. Your race is a sin and should therefore be abolished! In the name of God and I as his right hand, you shall be smitten!" The room seemed to hang their heads in disgust and chuckle at a petty attempt to convert them to folklore. He wobbled as he climbed to his feet. "In the immortal words of Ahaz King of Judah once spoke, Now listen to me! Send back your fellow countrymen you have taken as prisoners, for the Lord's fierce anger rests on you!"

As soon as it took to say the very final word, the male demon had stepped forward and willingly shoved a blade deep into his gut. At least, Aya thought it was a blade. The man stood stunned as he staggered backward to fall to the ground. A pool of blood formed around him, as he died eyes wide open.

"Anyone else?" He shrugged egotistically as he stared down at the sufferers. The air was left vacant of hands of any sort. He then turned and focused on Aya. The demon tauntingly walked over to where she kneeled. Aya was so shocked though that she didn't even notice the fiend bend down to her level. "And you?" He was so close she could feel his putrid breath on her cheeks. The only movement was a single silent tear that streamed from her eye.

He seemed to shake his head as if disappointed in the reaction that Aya gave. He stood back up not letting his gaze wander. "That's what I thought," he muttered before walking down the line. "My name is Kankuro but there is no true reason why you should remember this, much because you won't live long to speak to me." As Kankuro passed the two girls, he came across the second boy who seemed completely apathetic in the situation. He was even smiling.

Kankuro got back down to his knees and stared straight into the boy's eyes, just like he had done with Aya. He tilted his head as if trying to put dramatic gestures into his statement,

"Oh… and why the smirk?"

The human boy just continued to grin at the demon, which, by the looks of it, was getting rather pissed by his attitude. The pestered face quickly disappeared as Kankuro chuckled, asking,

"Please… Human… Don't tell me you came here for immortality…"

The boy seemed to relax and bend back, his arms holding his body weight up. He spoke as if nothing could ever happen to him. He talked as if he were God,

"You know Kankuro… that is your name right? I can freely say, "Fuck you" to your face because now that I'm here, I've already gained immortality."

"Why you little piece of…" Kankuro growled as he raised his hand, ready to strike the cocky boy down. He was stopped though. A hand rested on his shoulder, telling him that they would handle it. Both the human and Kankuro looked up to see a young female, smiling down back at them. Kankuro stood to his feet and turned his back to the demoness and boy, his arms crossed showing displeasure.

The girl went into the same position Kankuro was in, her hand sliding down the boy's face. She had immediately seduced the man, the drool hanging from his mouth as an immediate sign. It was obvious he would look like this. Any human male would. The girl was gorgeous.

She had light brown eyes that shined under the sun's burning heat and blonde hair that looked smooth and silky up in four ponytails on either side of her head. She wore a traditional violet kimono, almost matching the one the girl that had fetched Aya was wearing. But suddenly the sweetness that her eyes once held fell as her light brown orbs turned dark. But that wasn't the only thing turning dim. The boy's once pink face had turned a dark shade of purple.

He was suffocating and the demoness wasn't even lifting a finger. Before Aya noticed, the boy had died and all that remained were the two girls and she. The demoness spoke,

"Really human. The priest didn't survive. What made you think you were any different." The room fell silent with the exception of a couple comments of the circling demons. Without notice, a tan face appeared out of the shadows between the two girls. Neither Aya nor the girls had seen him until he spoke in a deep tone,

"You want him don't ya?" He spoke seductively, exciting them even more so. Once realizing his presence, they turned towards him, giggling flirtatiously. Another voice pronounced, making the two females look back in front of them to the male. He knelt down so he came face to face with the two girls.

"What about me?" he said, his bright flaxen tresses shining under the sunlight. His pointer finger was directed at his nose, as he smiled giddily. It was a boyish smile, one Aya frequently saw on the kids playing in the park near her home. Both girls suddenly appeared disgusted as one scowled,

"Ew no."

The boy pouted.

The tan demon with the two red triangles on either side of his face sounded as if he were the bell on a game show and the contestant had given the incorrect response.

"Wrong answer." He grabbed their hair violently back, making them yelp. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed. And then easily, with one foul swoop, had successfully sliced off the women's heads clean off the neck. Blood had been shed everywhere and smothered Aya.

Aya sat there, to afraid to scream, to afraid to cry. Four people had been murdered in front of her eyes. For what? For pleasure? For bloodlust? Because they made those certain demons mad? Why would they have done such a thing? Revenge? For fun? Jealousy? All these thoughts roamed throughout Aya's head just as she noticed all of the watching demons staring their cold eyes sharply at her. It was her turn.

Aya gazed blankly forward still watching as the four demons closed in around her. The demoness stood next to Kankuro while the tan demon stooped facing Aya. The blonde haired one had come up from behind her smelling her hair like some sort of creeper. She must've smelled awful. She had been in a moss-covered dungeon for who knows how long and hadn't taken a shower prior to this moment. He spoke,

"Are you just here for our Lord too?"

All the blonde blue-eyed demon got was stillness from Aya's unmoving lips. He scowled once noticing he was receiving the silent treatment, and raised his voice,

"Human! I'm talking to yo-"

He fell silent as Aya interrupted,

"Why bother talking to me if you're just gonna kill me?"

The boy seemed to stop talking and stand to his feet. He walked from behind Aya and next to the demoness, his back facing her. Instead the red triangles demon spoke,

"Is that what you want…?"

Aya glanced at him before looking to the side. She saw the hand of one of the girl's lying in her own blood. Why had she died? Why were people dying? There was no logic explanation that Aya knew of. Blinking back to looking forward, Aya chuckled a small laugh before saying straight up,

"Yeah."

The demon's sharp nail was placed onto Aya's soft pale skin, making it bleed a bit. He began to press harder before whispering, a small childlike voice speaking,

"So how does it feel…?"

Aya was momentarily shocked. The demon had removed his tough façade and had shone a weak side. He seemed almost sad. He seemed to realize this and quickly regained his "robustness" finishing his statement,

"I mean… before you die human? How does it feel?"

She continued looking at the dog like eyes of the demon. Deep down she hoped to see the frail side of the demon once more. When it never came, Aya reverted her gaze up into the sunlight. It was warm; unlike the cellar she had been in previously. She smiled at the balmy rays, telling the demon exactly what was on her mind,

"I feel like an insecure little kid… not trusting any of my five useless senses and turning to my others instead. The developed ones, the inhuman ones, the ones I rely on to exist in any dimension at all."

Through the pith dark surrounding the light, a pair of teal eyes glanced up from the bored expression that once took place on his face. He wasn't the only one surprised. Every other demon in the room remained quiet, anticipating the bloodshed or pondering her words.

The boy raised his right hand up, the fingernails growing into claws. Aya stared up into the sunlight, basking in its heat. It was the last feeling she knew would have and thought to make the best of it. She closed her eyes and smiled, recollecting about Suki's father who took her in when the demons killed her parents, or when she first went out at night. Ever since then she thought twilight was the most beautiful time on earth.

As the boy swung his hand to her neck, Aya shut her eyes. And as if a miracle had bestowed itself on the timing, the impact never came. Aya opened her eyes to see another newcomer in the circle. He was obviously male and held a tight grip on the tan demon's wrist. The sun blocked most of his face but Aya could see his pale skin shining beautifully in the light amongst his flame red hair.

She looked beyond him to see the girl who had brought her from the dungeons. She looked like had just gotten the worst news of her life. But something about her expression showed hint of receiving the best information from the worst. Her mouth hung open, her shining crimson eyes wide. Even the demon about to strike her seemed twice as shocked. Whoever this guy was, he was pretty powerful. Probably one of the Great Demons.

"Not her Kiba," he began speaking, "this one's interesting." His voice sounded like the ringing bells of the clock tower. A magical sound, with a hint of savage. He turned his head to meet Aya's stare. They were a creamy teal that swam through Aya's, seemingly reading her mind. Aya looked away almost immediately. She didn't want anyone to understand her thoughts for what she was thinking then.

The newcomer looked back to the demon named Kiba, speaking once more, "I think we'll keep her." Kiba stared incredulous up at the man as he released his wrist. Kankuro's voice suddenly penetrated the light as he rushed up to the man,

"Keep her?! My Lord, it goes against our custom!"

"Lord? No way." Aya thought to herself. The man standing in front of her was the demon she had heard so much rumors about. He was he one she wrote about in her journal. The one she had been receiving facts from fellow citizens and trespassing demons. He was it. The Demon Lord. Aya couldn't help but look back up to the figure she had studied for half her life. Amazingly he was staring right back at her.

"Make her a servant," He said as he looked towards Kankuro. It was either an angry mob ready to burst or a circle of governors arguing over a certain matter. No matter what it was, the surrounding demons were shockingly angry. They were shouting. Growling. One even leapt from his position into the sunlight. He was a witch green; moles all over his skin that shown. He held a rigid rusted knife, raising it above Aya's position.

She shut her eyes. A warm feeling washed over her and it wasn't the sun's light. Aya gazed back to the scene. New blood had splashed over her body. She looked up to see the demon staring wide-eyed at her. Within a second, his body split apart, each cut evenly spilt. Everything was silent again.

"This meeting is over." Aya looked up to see the Demon Lord walking away. Kankuro looked back down to her before announcing everyone to leave. Aya continually stared at the retreating figure until he had completely gone. Every demon had left by then, even they ones surrounding her. She was alone.

"What chance do I have of surviving here?"

"Don't ask." Aya turned around to see four silhouettes standing in the doorway. Aya could've sworn she spoke in her head, yet one of the girls answered her as if it were out loud. The girl spoke again,

"The name's Ino." Ino wore a baby blue kimono with a sapphire obi. At least, those were the colors Aya could make out through the darkness. The girl standing next to her had on a crimson kimono with pink obi, her cherry hair waist length. Ino gestured to the demoness,

"This is Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head a bit, studying Aya.

"She's not much to look at," Sakura spoke. Aya knew this. A whisper voice spoke from behind the two girls,

"Why-Why did the Lord chose-chose her?" Aya strained her eyes to see a pale white silk adorning a smaller figure. She also had waist length midnight blue hair, her pearl eyes staring unemotionally up at Aya.

"Beats me. That's Hinata," Sakura jabbed her finger in Hinata's direction. Aya knew the last girl. She was the one who had taken her from the dungeon. She glared over at Aya, confusion dancing in her swirling crimson abyss.

"Kankuro left her in your hands Mai." Sakura turned back around, shortly followed by Ino who spoke,

"Take care of it quickly now."

With those spoken words, the three beauties walked gracefully away from the scene. The two girls stared at each other in silence before the demoness named Mai, turned her back to Aya,

"Don't expect me to wait for you."

She began walking away. Aya stared around the room. If she was left alone who knew what would happen. Getting up quite klutzily, Aya ran after Mai. She found it funny how she trusted only this girl, when she too treated her like shit. It was those words: _"Um… I'm gonna throw you in. Don't take it personally."_

Mai wasn't the only one who showed her a fragile side. There was that triangle demon._ "So how does it feel…?" _He sounded hesitant. It wasn't something most demons would show, but both of them had exposed similarities. It was interesting.

"Where are you taking me," Aya asked, finally catching up to the demoness. Compared to Mai's elegant walk, Aya looked like an old man with a back problem.

Aya saw Mai looking at her from the corner of her eyes,

"To your new room. The Demon Lord says he'll keep you here as a servant."

"But I don't want to be here." Mai suddenly stopped. Aya too halted and stared up at the splendor. Her calm face suddenly turned malice. Mai turned to Aya and slapped her.

"You better be damn grateful he spared your life! Don't want to stay here… you best get used to it human!" Her demand was truth. Every word she meant. Aya felt ashamed. She reflected back on the humans sitting along side her, swimming in their blood. She blinked from the memory as the two walked forward in the awkward stillness.

-!-!-!-

"This is it." The room was closet sized; only fitted with a hay bed and bucket. It smelled of rotting milk and mildew. An awful stench came from the pail. Her new bathroom. Aya didn't complain though afraid of the reaction she would get from Mai. Truthfully, Aya was grateful she wasn't thrown back into that cell.

Mai was just about to leave before saying,

"I'll bring you to the bath tomorrow morning before you get to work. The Demon Lord wouldn't want someone smelling as bad as you working on the floors. We don't want them to smell like human." Her words didn't have much effect. Aya just let them bounce off the wall. It then suddenly hit her,

"Is there any way we could get along?" She heard Mai pause. Taking the chance, Aya turned around to continue,

"Is there anyway for humans and demons to get along without the whose better law?"

Mai remained silent before shutting her eyes along with the door, saying only a brief sentence before Aya was by herself once more in the darkness.

"Save your idealism for your fairytales."

So even demons thought it to be impossible. Aya fell to her knees, the tears unwillingly falling from her olive orbs. With tears came sleep. But there were no dreams for the Aya that night, only nightmares.


	3. The First Greeting

Chapter 3:

"Time to get up human. You reek." Aya had already been awake. She was restless last night, and knew she looked like one of the undead. Knowing Mai would leave with out her, Aya sat up and got to her feet. She felt thin but no hunger scratched at her stomach.

Mai was standing at the door, arms crossed, a disgusted look on her face. Yet she was still beautiful. She had changed into a periwinkle kimono. It was short like her other, but the sleeves dangled to the floor. She looked angelic. It made Aya feel useless.

-!-!-!-

The walk there had been quiet. Aya sat in the steamy water, the heat mixing with the cold air, creating the fog that surrounded the two. Mai lay down by the side, her hand playing with the tip of the water. Surprisingly, Mai was the one, who spoke first,

"You know, there's a whole lot more rules here then in the human world… so if you wanna get out of here alive, I would follow them if I were you…"

Where the conversation topic came from, Aya did not know. But it was a conversation and she took the bait.

"I never followed the rules in my own world, what makes you think I'll follow yours?" The demoness rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, chuckling the whole way,

"You'll find a reason… or you'll make up your own."

The heat was getting to her head. Aya couldn't believe a demon had laughed at her statement. She didn't even know demons had the will to laugh. Aya stood from the water.

"Oh, and what's your reason," Aya asked. Mai noticed Aya getting out of the tub and got up herself. She walked over to a hook and grabbed a towel, throwing it over to Aya.

"There's something special to me here and I don't wanna lose it…" Mai continued speaking, but murmured the last part,

"I don't wanna lose anything else." Knowing that that part was probably not meant for her ears, Aya spoke up,

"So you follow the rules… the laws that keep you bound to that murderer!" Mai looked shocked, as well as uncertain. She shook her head.

"They're not that bad. You get used to them."

Aya heard herself gasp. Mai was defiantly going to scold her for talking about her Lord like this, but she had to get it off her chest,

"What kind of laws that say murdering innocent people is alright are so easy to follow?" Mai looked over to where Aya stood. She turned around and opened up a new yukata. It didn't have the arrange of colors like Mai's but still had a midnight blue tint to it. A light blue rope lay to the side.

Aya walked over to where Mai stood, Mai helping the fresh yukata over Aya's shoulders. Mai answered the question finally,

"Over time it justifies itself."

-!-!-!-

"Mai!" Aya and Mai both turned to the speaker. Sakura and Ino approached both radiating of anger. They too had changed from their previously clothes. Each kimono had an intricate design, Sakura's that of the blossoms from a cherry tree, Ino's with lilies dancing up and down as she strutted towards their standpoint.

"What," Mai spoke indifferently. Obviously she had no care to see the two girls at the moment. Her tone was quite obvious. Being oblivious to this fact, the two girls continued forward.

"The Demon Lord gave me Sasuke today. But Ino says that she also was assigned to him!"

"Sakura doesn't understand that with my looks, Sasuke would prefer me anyways."

"You were with Shikamaru!"

"He was last night's assignment." The two sounded like a bickering old couple. Aya hid the smile that wanted to show. It wasn't necessary to become apart of the argument. She didn't even know whom they were talking about.

"Why don't you just take it up with the Demon Lord then." Mai came up with a good compromise, but they still found a way to keep pushing buttons.

"We were on our way there now, but Ino was trying to stop me," said Sakura.

"No I wasn't! I was encouraging that we should go," Ino crossed her arms, shooting her head high into the air in a snotty manner.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"Shut up." The voice was as smooth as the silk adorning the demon's bodies. It made shivers run up Aya's spin. Along with the demoness's, Aya turned to face a boy leaning up against the wall. He wore a hakama as dark as Aya's own cotton yukata. His hair was inky, almost black, a pair of onyx eyes gazing from underneath his bangs. All in all, Aya thought he looked like a peacock.

She watched as his eyes overlooked the four of them. His stare turned hard as it skipped over to Aya. He jumped off the wall and began walking forward.

"Sasuke," The two girls hounded. Aya looked over to see Mai. She looked annoyed. From the look on her face, Aya figured Mai probably didn't like the guy. Mai turned to Sakura.

"Go tell the Demon Lord about your incident. I will handle Sasuke for the time being, and take Ino." Hearing that Mai was talking to her, Sakura recovered and nodded. She grabbed Ino by the arm and dashed out the door.

Sasuke persisted on gliding over to where the girl's stood.

"Long time no see Mai," Sasuke said.

"I hate when you're in heat Sasuke. You tend to be quite a handful and rather annoying." By the time Mai finished, Sasuke was standing face to face with her. Aya hid behind Mai even more so. Sasuke was a good-looking guy with out a doubt, but the gleam in his eyes scared Aya.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Sasuke's arm shot up, placed on either side of Mai's head. Aya had to blink twice before realizing he had actually completed this action. It was so fast.

"You know this for a fact Mai. You aren't aloud to struggle or fight back from the courtship of the man who owns them for the time that she is among them, the man can do what ever he desires."

He grabbed Mai's face, colliding his own lips into a binding kiss. After a second or two Mai started resisting. Mai successfully released herself from the binding,

"Don't forget Sasuke. It's not your time." Sasuke hesitated. He looked above Mai's head, Aya following his gaze. There sat a clock.

"When did that get there," Aya thought.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, Aya looking back to the model figure. He then abruptly turned and face Aya.

"What do we have here?"

"Don't even think about it Sasuke," Mai growled. Sasuke glanced back to Mai who swiftly looked back down to the ground.

"Ah… so this is the girl from the human world? I couldn't tell. I was too focused on the blood last night."

Last night's memory crept back into Aya's mind. She shut her eyes, trying her best not to remember.

"So she's not yet a new kitten, eh?" Aya opened her eyes to see him glancing at Mai. Sasuke seemed to feel her stare since he gazed back right at Aya.

"I didn't think so. She's too small to be kitten. She's more like a mouse. A cute, innocent mouse…"

His eyes suddenly changed, the sly shiny gleam disappearing.

"I'm Sasuke. I was sent here to escort you to your duties." He released his hold on Mai, almost as if he forgot she was even there as he turned towards Aya.

"Let's go." I looked back to Mai. She was rubbing the back of her head before meeting my gaze. She nodded as encouragement. I turned to follow the mysterious demon. Just as we turned out the door, he called back to Mai,

"I'll see you tonight then Mai." And then they left.

-!-!-!-

Aya was on the ground scrubbing. Her back ached and hand worn out. She had been scrubbing the same spot for over an hour. Her new boss, Makoto, a bug demon, said it was to shine so much he could see his face in the reflection. But quite frankly, Aya thought that if the bug demon did gaze into the reflection of the ground, the floorboards would crack. So it was scrub, wax, scrub, and wax for the past hour.

Thinking it was a good job, Aya dropped her supplies and leaned up against the wall. Her stomach finally growled for the first time since the whole day. She reached up and grazed her index finger along the skin. She looked down the hall left and right. She had to finish this in the next hour or she would get scolded. But still, she hadn't eaten.

"What repulsive creature makes my ear drums bleed?" Aya looked to the childish voice. There stood a boy, no older than fourteen, fifteen. At least, in human years. He had brown hair that was even taller than Sasuke's and beady black eyes. He wore a yellow yukata and was accompanied by two friends, a boy and a girl.

Aya realized that he was talking about her stomach. He said that her stomach was repulsive.

"Well sorry kid if I hadn't eaten in who knows how long," Aya thought. He crossed his arms and spoke,

"You're the human from last night. What's your name?"

"Aya." Aya wasn't going to lie to the kid. She knew he was demon, and could kill her no matter how old he looked. There were incidents in human world where someone was killed by a demon that looked like a poor three year old looking for their mother.

"I'm Konohamaru. This is Moegi and Udon." The orange haired girl smiled and waved, the boy with glasses sniffing a little, "Hi."

"Hi," Aya replied.

"You missed a spot." Aya followed Konohamaru's pointing finger.

"You should really clean that up," Konohamaru said. Aya really wasn't in to mood. Demon or not, he was still a kid.

"You're a child. Don't father me." Aya couldn't think twice about the words before she spoke them. She looked up at Konohamaru, all three of the teens looking terrible surprised at the statement. He then laughed.

The four of them looked up to see the laughing individual. It was the blonde who had the childish smile the night before. He had done other things, but Aya focused on the optimist parts of the night beforehand. He stopped laughing and looked down at her. His blue eyes were as warm as the sunlight pouring in from the window above.

"Naruto…" Konohamaru had the tone of deciding of whether to be terribly frightened or incredibly happy.

"Don't you have chores yourself Konohamaru?" Konohamaru nodded up and down like a child being yelled at.

"Well then get to it then." Konohamaru and his friends were out of there in a split second. Aya could only figure one reason they would do that. Naruto was one of the Great Demons.

He bent down to Aya's level, Aya all of a sudden becoming self-conscious. He smiled once more, asking,

"You okay?"

"Why do you care?" Aya found herself being awfully rude to the demons. Was she harboring a death wish or something? Naruto only grinned and said,

"I care about all beautiful women…" Aya felt her cheeks turn red but hid it. He was a master of disguise. He looked the same way before he sliced off- Aya stopped her train of thought. She didn't want to remember. Instead she said,

"Thanks for the compliment, but you don't need to worry about me…"

"But I wanna be your friend. I mean you're not like other girls who are thrown down at the Demon Lord's feet. You have to find it quite unusual that he spared your life. Even if you're human, you should know that he never takes something he would return. Your life was spared. I believe it was the things you said before Kiba was going to kill you." Aya ignored his comment. She was getting tired of hearing Demon Lord this, Demon Lord that.

"What's the Demon Lord's name?" Naruto looked confused by her question. She explained it even more so,

"You people always call him 'Demon Lord'. Does he even have a name?"

"It's respectful to call him by that title-"

"For demons," Aya interrupted, "But I'm human." Naruto sighed before looking reticently up to Aya's interested forestry eyes.

"If you agree to be my friend, I'll tell you." Knowing that friendship probably didn't mean much in the Demon World, she nodded, agreeing to his terms.

"His real name is Sabaku Gaara."

Just as he completed his sentence, a bell sounded through the halls. With the sound, along came the triangle demon. Beside the demon was a dog. But it wasn't an animal from Aya's world. She could tell from its size. It was enormous, almost as big as a horse itself.

"What's going on Kiba?" In the files of her brain, Aya scribbled down the demon's name.

"He wants us." Just as he ran by, he grabbed Naruto by his collar, still running down the hall.

"Oh Aya!" Aya looked back to Naruto.

"You really do clean up well!" Aya smiled at the compliment, waving goodbye to one her newly founded friend.

"Not all demons are that bad," she smiled at the thought before looking back down to her work. It was ruined. She got back onto her knees and began scrubbing, a newfound hope rising in her heart.

-!-!-!-

Aya sighed with relief. She had finally finished the hallway, taking only five hours after her encounter with Naruto. Sitting felt like heaven, but it welcomed sleep and hunger to attack. She grasped her stomach once more. Leaning her head against the wall, Aya stared up to the ceiling. Very few demons had passed her during the six hours. She figured this must've been the place of the Great Demons… and the Demon Lord.

"So his name is Gaara…" Aya mumbled under her breath. It would be weird if a demon came around the corner and heard her talking to herself. But that sure sounded good to Aya. It had been quiet for too long. She wanted company. Just as she was thinking this, a demon appeared from behind the bend, screaming over at her,

"Hey you! Get over here!"

He wasn't here to talk to Aya. He came to give her more orders. She was on break time and wanted the time to rest. She became to protest,

"But…" She was interrupted. The demon rushed towards Aya, grinding his teeth. Didn't he know that was bad for your head?

"What'd you say?!" Aya moved back against the wall even more so, trying to blend in with the carvings. With no avail, the demon stood towering above her, spitting as he talked,

"You do what I tell you human!"

He raised he hand high in the air, whacking it over Aya's head. It momentarily stunned Aya, a new bump forming along the side of the cranium. To add to the beginning headache, the demon grabbed her hair, dragging her down the hall. Everything was a blur. She had no idea where the demon was taking her yet she had no energy to order him to stop. Even if she did object, the demon wouldn't listen.

She was thrown into the air, landing with a thud onto the wooden panels. She opened her eyes to see the figure of the demon standing in the lighted hallway.

"Clean my room. I want it spotless by the time I get back," he demanded before shutting her inside his space. She heard the lock click. She was stuck inside the demon's messy room, no escape possible.

Once knowing he was gone, Aya got to her feet. She turned onto the bed, collapsing on the sheets. She knew what would happen next. She felt the tears before they formed under her eyes. Her body's tension disappeared under the feeling of the mattress. As Aya's eyes dropped shut, she said,

"I can't take it anymore." And with it came sleep.

-!-!-!-

Aya wasn't sure if she had been awake as the demon unlocked his door or when he yelled to her. Either way, the pain swelling from her head made her eyes open. The demon had her by the hair again, the ivory strands being torn from place. His putrid breath smothered her, Aya squinting her eyes shut as to avoid all contact.

"Sleeping on the job? You humans need to be taught a lesson."

He released her hair and as Aya fell to her feet, a fist collided with her upper cheek. The floor came into contact, as did the red bump appearing over her left eye. Aya only had a quick glance before cowering into the fetal position. The demon began to stomp on her frail form. All Aya could do was scream. She knew that even if the demons could hear her there was the probability that no one would come. Even so, she wished for a demon with some feelings to take notice of her and come to her rescue.

-!-!-!-

"And then-" Mai was cut off, hearing a terrified scream and the smell of human blood. Curious, Mai hopped off the dyer and walked from the laundry room towards the shrieks. It was closer than she thought, barely two turns and a left from where she previously was. The door was cracked open a bit, welcoming Mai to take a peek.

There was demon in the room she had never seen before, which wasn't surprising since the manor was that big. He was stomping on the thing that wailed out. They were protecting mostly their head but Mai could make out the color. The off white of a sun's brilliant light. It was the human.

Realizing this, Mai burst through the doors.

"Naruto," she yelled, knowing he would hear her. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this demon all alone. He was huge. Even still she attempted to save the barely passed out human. She jumped onto the demon's back, holding his neck and pulling back. He momentarily stopped his actions, now focused on Mai clinging to him.

But even still, with a slight movement of his skull, the demon head butted her, making Mai fly into the wall behind him.

"Fuck," Mai rubbed the back of her head. A hand caught her vision. She followed the arm to see Naruto staring at her, concern in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Mai accepted his hand, getting pulled right back up. Naruto turned to the demon that now stood and faced them.

"Hey man, what's going on-" he stopped. He smelt it. Naruto reverted his eyes to the behind of the demon. He saw her back turned facing away, her blood dying her head the crimson red.

Mai felt it coming. She took a step back towards the door, ready to slam it shut if Naruto lost all control. She knew he wouldn't talk, only act on instinct. So before all hell broke lose, Mai wanted to settle everything before making assumptions,

"Why did you do that?" The demon looked over to his shoulder to where Mai pointed. She continued speaking,

"I'm sure she did nothing terribly wrong. So why beat her to that extent?"

"She didn't listen to my orders. I found her sleeping on the job. Besides she's just a _human_. I mean it's not like I broke the law or anything."

"It's people like you who make me regret being called a demon." Mai looked to Naruto. His pulse was radiating fast. She was sure he wouldn't get too out of hand, but safety was minimum for anyone near Naruto when he was angered. And that Demon set him off.

"Mai…" Mai looked from Aya's still body to Naruto. He opened his eyes revealing that red that Mai had seen through his countless victims. And the smirk was shown, his fangs revealing themselves. His hair became static as every strand stood to the tips. A ball of fire formed in his right hand.

"If we kill him, I get the first hit."

Knowing that Naruto hadn't completely lost his mind, Mai rested assured against the doorway. She looked back to the demon that cracked his fist together,

"You're so dead…" Mai whispered closing her eyes, not wanting to see the massacre. She couldn't stop her ears from picking up the sound though. The slicing, the screaming, the blood falling to the floor. Mai hoped Naruto would be done before she pucked everywhere.

-!-!-!-

"So what now?" The two demons had just finished mopping the floor of the demon's burnt remains and now stared at Aya's unconscious body.

"We can't just leave her here. She'll die and if they find her like that, we'll be in some serious trouble," Mai stated.

With a swift movement of muscles, Naruto had Aya up in his arms.

"I'm surprised she doesn't weigh more…"

"I'm surprised she didn't break any bones from what the demon did to her," Mai stood to her feet, staring at the black eye now appearing.

"She did get bruised up pretty badly though," Naruto said.

"I know."

The two stared at the human, the blood drying on her once velvety hair.

"So what now," Mai asked once more. Naruto pondered as Mai scratched her neck. She still smelt the remaining putrid stench from the demon. Naruto seemed to agree with Mai's expression, saying,

"How about we leave this room?"

"Agreed," Mai immediately replied.

The two left the room, shutting the door behind her. They hoped no one would discover the area out of the millions in the manor. Naruto's work was noticeable. Anyone could tell that he murdered this particular demon. He would have to report it to the Demon Lord before anyone did discover the secret room. But how would the Demon Lord react?

Naruto had killed one of his kind for the sake of protecting a human. That was unacceptable by demon law. Mai and him had to keep this a secret at all costs.

"I'll take her to my room," Naruto decided. He looks at Mai, her eyebrow lifted. Obviously there was some reason she disagreed,

"Seriously, I don't trust you with any girl."

Naruto and Mai continued to glare daggers into each other. Naruto looked away first.

"Fine. Then what do you prefer?"

"I say we take her to the bath and I'll scrub the blood off her so no one notices. Afterwards you'll carry her to my room," Mai thought.

"Since when did you become so thoughtful," Naruto questioned

"Don't question my authority and move," Mai yelled, pushing Naruto along the corridors.

From that point on it was hide, sneak and clean. If it were really up to Mai, she would've left Aya there to die. She had no feelings towards the small human. Sure she said things at times that were even wiser than the elders but that didn't matter. She was a human and her enemy. So why was she helping her? The question gave Mai a headache throughout the rest of the night.


	4. The Awakening

Chapter 4:

It was the bright sunlight that woke Aya up. It poured in through the clear glass, shiny as a diamond itself. She then saw it. Finally, after the whole while she had resided within the dark halls of the manor, did she at last see the scenery of the outside world. It was an ocean of warm colors, swirling and changing form with the wind. A desert.

There were small adobes closer in, yet outside the tall wall surrounding the building she lay in. Aya just lay there, staring. It had been so beautiful it confused Aya where she was for a minute. She never knew Demon World could have been so stunning. Then again, she didn't know demons could smile.

It then hit her. She didn't know where she was. Sitting straight up in the bed, Aya looked about. What happened last night? Why am I not sleeping on my hay? All these questions sped through her mind as her eyes searched for answers. And there she stood.

"Finally. I thought I'd never get my bed back."

It was the demoness Mai, her arms crossed, annoyed by the looks of it. Aya could tell a lot about Mai from the way her expression took place. Gulping, Aya felt the parched spots down her throat. Her voice was harsh as she spoke,

"What happened?"

"That demon was killing you. You fell unconscious, Naruto killed him, and we gave you a bath and let you sleep here. And if you tell anyone of this, I'll kill you." She meant what she said. It was her face that gave it away once more. Aya nodded. Easy. Simple. Don't tell anyone.

Mai continued,

"Now, get out of my bed. You're gonna be late for work and as a result you'll end up with more bruises on that already messed up face of yours." Aya ignored the foul statement and proceeded with leaving the bed. As Aya walked to the door, Mai walked towards the window wall. Mai crossed her arms and stared out. All she wanted was the human to leave her room so she could be alone. Besides, she knew Kiba was coming. That meant fewer time to prepare.

Aya turned back around to face Mai. Again she had saved her life. Grateful, Aya bowed muttering a quick, "Thanks," before shutting the door behind her. Mai had to blink a few times to register the manners coming from the human. She had thanked her. Mai didn't think she did much, but smiled. She didn't want to admit it, but the thanks did hit her where no feelings were supposed to be. The heart. Mai knew the respect for the human grew just a bit as she mumbled,

"Well… she's polite…"

-!-!-!-

Why there were so many halls in a manor, Aya did not know. She was lost the minute she stepped from Mai's room. Instinct told her left, running along the wood planks. She hoped she would run into someone so they could direct her in the right direction. Rude or not. Her wish was granted.

She swerved around a sheer corner, running face to face with the triangle demon. She scanned the files. Where had she put his name? He talked,

"Hey. Why you coming from Mai's room? She let you sleep there? Lucky duck." Aya let him continue rambling as she continued rummaging around the garbage. Not prevailing, Aya interrupted him,

"Please… let me through."

Okay. Interrupting was not a good idea. His voice suddenly turned for the worst. It was at this moment Aya remembered. Kiba. The demon's name was Kiba. Kiba growled as he spoke his next sentence,

"Nah… I don't wanna let you through." He bent closer to Aya, Aya shrinking away and quickly avoiding eye contact.

"Hey what happened to your face? It got uglier," Kiba said.

"I think it's just as beautiful as it's always been."

Aya turned to see Naruto standing directly behind her, hands in the top of his hakama and looking quite nonchalant. Aya looked back to Kiba as he directed his attention to the new demon.

"Oh hey Naruto. Where'd you come from?" But Naruto didn't answer. He continued staring at Aya. More along the lines of gazing at the shiner on her left eye. He blinked away from his thoughts, whatever they were, and looked back to Kiba.

"Let her though Kiba. She's already late as it is." Kiba looked reluctant, but quickly stepped aside as Naruto whispered the last few words,

"Mai's waiting for you."

As soon as he moved, Aya sprinted down the halls, thankful to get away from the demons. Their presence unnerved her, even though she knew Naruto saved her life. But she couldn't treat him differently. That would only cause suspicion. She then remembered. She had never asked for directions.

Because of over sleeping and losing her way, Aya was late by seven minutes. As punishment, not including the new bruise forming on her right cheek, was an extra five hours added to that day's exertion. She'd be working through the whole night with only an hour or so to sleep until she needed to get up for the next day of labor.

They were being discriminative. Aya knew this and remained quiet. If she spoke it would all come down. She would be admitting to herself that they were getting to her. That their words were really affecting her and she'd cry. She'd been crying too much too lately. It was time to shut up and do as she was told. She didn't know that this would lead to something terrible.

-!-!-!-

It was all scrub and wax for the rest of the day. Aya's hands burned with the toil and effort, the blisters beginning to bulge. She hesitated slightly, wanting to just give up then and there. But alas, she persisted. She didn't want to be noticed, to be the center of their cruelty and punishment. She only had a little more to go before she was completely finished. Knowing this, she continued.

That's all she needed to do to survive within the demon realm. Clean, scrub and stay quiet. Bow when she needed to and never talk. With these simple rules, Aya knew she could defiantly endure. But could she really agree to the terms. Throw her morals away like they were nothing? If she wanted to live, she would have to try. But seriously, she was getting tired of this.

"Done," Aya muttered. She stood to her feet, grabbing the bucket, mop and sponge. Looking at the wooden floorboards glow the eerie golden color, Aya nodded and turned to head back. She was stopped in her tracks. He stood in the darkness, the moonlight shining off his perfect features. Why did they all look like that? So beautiful, as if touched by the angels they cringed away every time mentioned.

His hair, red like fire itself. It flowed, layered down to his collarbone. And beneath the burning silk on top of his head, his radiant teal eyes shone, it's color seemingly being the stolen tears of children. His arms were crossed as his eyes burned impassively towards Aya's ungainly figure. And then he spoke, "Why are you out so late?"

Aya had forgot to breath, his voice knocking the answer out of her at once,

"I came late for work. This is my punishment." She was shocked at her obedience. Whatever the Demon Lord was doing, he was defiantly going to get what he wanted. And this fact scared Aya.

Aya watched as the same light flashed through his eyes as it had done to Sasuke upon meeting him. But it instantly disappeared as he tipped back his head, his gaze not removing as if glued to Aya's dull green. She could've sworn a smirk appeared on his godly features as he spoke the last part,

"I have a better punishment for you. One that will satisfy both you and me."

Aya stood confused. Within a swift moment, the Demon Lord appeared in front of her, grasping her wrists. It hurt. Her wrists had been bruised, cause of the dead giant, and had yet to heal. Even as her face turn to torment, his grip hardened. Sand begun to swallow the two up whole in that second, leaving the cleaning supplies behind.

There was no air for a brief minute. Aya grasped for the oxygen her lungs yearned for. Just as she had nearly suffocated, the sand disappeared and she stood in a new room. It was the biggest most elaborate room she had seen thus far. It had intricate designs upon the ivory wall, all pointing towards a balcony over looking the same light blue reflect of the moon. That was all she caught glimpse of.

She was suddenly momentarily shocked that none of the rocks had buried its way into her yukata that she didn't notice the Demon Lord turn on her. The sand moved from the floor instantly pushing her backwards. It grasped her arms and pulled down towards the floor. She never hit the wood though. She was on top of a bed, the Demon Lord advancing. She then knew what was happening.

"Wait-" Aya never finished on account of the top of her yukata being torn open. "Shut up," he spoke, his voice rusty as if parched from being outside in the desert wind that howled past the balcony. The rest followed as suit. Aya couldn't think, the memories faint blinks of the reminiscence.

Kisses progressed to bites and then into bruises. Pain rippled through Aya's body.

"Please stop." But he wouldn't. Off came the rope. Down went his hakama. It was already clear enough. Aya was in serious trouble.

"I'll scream."

"Go ahead. No one will come." Still, as she opened her mouth, his hand slapped down over it. She felt it, his transcendent muscles hardened. With all her might, she screamed, her calls blanketed by the cold of his pale hand. His eyes showed nothing, but everything else suggested otherwise.

"Just relax. You'll love it."

Aya's underwear quickly shred, and she felt the worst of the Demon Lord's pause. He was savoring her terror.

"They all love it."

If he had done it a different way, Aya might have responded with excitement. Instead, she froze as he pushed inside. Pain erupted into agony and all Aya could do was go stiff. His creamy eyes stared. He had finally realized it. The human sobbing in his arms was a mere virgin. But neither this knowledge nor the tears stopped him. Aya laid there, weeping, as he worked and sweated over her.

Once he pulled away, sticky and bloody, Aya began throbbing inside and out. She didn't move, and didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Get out of here." Aya stared up at the clouds, falling into agony. The stars didn't shine that night, nor had they ever in that world.

-!-!-!-

They pointed and laughed. Hollered with amusement and gossiped with delight. The grimy yukata had a new stain upon it, the source of the talk amongst the demons she passed. Thankfully she couldn't see their faces. She ran blindly forward, bumping into things left and right. The tears kept coming and a headache began forming. She didn't know where she was heading only that her feet had a mind of it's own.

She abruptly stopped. Raising her fists, Aya pounded on the door, the occupant finally answering.

"What is it- Aya?" At first Mai seemed surprised. Then her face turned annoyed. She turned and demanded whoever was in her room to leave at once before looking back to the sobbing girl.

"Stop making a scene. You're embarrassing yourself," Mai said over Aya's wails. Swiftly, Mai took Aya by the wrist and dragged her into her bedroom. Aya's howls grew as Mai placed her at the edge of the bed and taking a seat next to her.

"Okay seriously, shut up!" With the demand from the demoness, Aya stifled the yell she wanted to burst. With the moment silence, Mai spoke,

"Now tell me what happened."

Aya told it quickly for the memory was as blurry as the image of Mai through her tears. Mai's face remained blank. Impassively, she spoke,

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Aya began hiccupping. Her head pounded as she begun thinking of how Mai could remain so calm… or why the Demon Lord had chose her in the first place.

"But why me?" Aya still cried, sniffling as she spoke in between hiccups. Mai stood to her feet, thinking a little before speaking. She was choosing her words wisely,

"Well… he **did** save your life… I guess he took it as payment."

"Payment?" The word made the tears fall as hard as the rain Aya desperately missed. A soft substance was forced on her face as Mai began dabbing the tears with a silk handkerchief. Mai's words her as soft as the tissue upon Aya's visage yet stern as a teacher's warning,

"Stop crying… All you get from crying is a headache and itchy eyes…" Aya looked from behind the white to Mai. Mai was looking away, mostly because she was revolted with the pathetic scene Aya was displaying.

"You know people don't cry when they're sad. Everyone thinks that, but it's not true. People cry when they're frustrated or overwhelmed," Mai said, "when you stop crying, we'll stop picking on you," She looked back to Aya. "You'll survive here if you know how to stand up for what you believe in… So stop crying and stop taking all the bullshit that we keep giving you…"


	5. The Task

Chapter 5:

_I had always been good at reading people. I used this ability to my advantage in many sticky situations. But every time I'm around that guy, my mind goes blank. My powers disappear. I hate that. I hate him. Yet, every time I hear my thoughts whisper this in the deepest corners of my mind, I feel the sting from Mai's slap the first day I arrived. The day where the man I hate spared my life. And when I think back on that, I realize I owe him a huge debt. So should I really hate him?_

_Crying and thinking over such things makes me weak. And even now I sit here, with a headache and itchy eyes, for I cannot just forgive and forget. He raped me. What I will do to repay his debt is allow him to keep my innocence and hide the memory from hindsight. Now I owe him nothing. So why do I still feel beholden? Is it because of guilt? Or is because I know that a life is worth a thousand debts over. So I'll stay here until my time of leave. I will stay and not shed another tear. Just like Mai told me. I'll stop taking their bullshit. And in debt I will receive respect._

-!-!-!-

The bucket wasn't as heavy as it was on her first day at work. Aya could now lift that along with the other utensils without breaking a sweat. That cheered her up at most times. Sometimes she thought it was the muscles developing in her arm. It worked though, Aya no longer as frail and skinny as when she had first arrived.

The food she was supplied with was apples and on special occasions, white rice. She figured this diet was mostly because of the fact that, from the rumors, demons ate humans. But that didn't matter. Aya was off work and had the rest of the day to either relax or explore. She was pondering as she came across the sight.

It gleamed in the light. Where had she seen this color before? It hit her. The girl's hand lying in the blood. It was blood. Someone's blood. She heard the groans coming from the shadows, dropping her supplies from reaction. She ran to the side of the injured demon, checking his pulse. It was fading.

"Someone! Help!" Hopefully someone would hear her. She checked his pulse once more, her other hand on her own. They were about the same pace. That wasn't good. It was a known fact that demon's hearts pump more blood within a minute than a normal human. She called out again,

"Anyone! Somebody please! Someone's injured!"

The sound of footsteps approached. Aya turned her head to look towards the advance. It was Kiba. Sighing with relief, thankful, it was someone she knew, she yelled out to him,

"Kiba!" Kiba looked towards her.

"Here you are. I heard you screaming fro help-" he stopped. Kiba saw the figure lying in Aya's arms. His eyes widened as he dashed forward.

"Hang in their Shikamaru," Kiba yelled to the unconscious demon. He plucked him onto his back, ignoring the blood staining his hakama. Aya ran after Kiba as he made a dash towards the infirmary.

-!-!-!-

The heart monitors beat kept the silence still. No one dared speak not wanting to miss the sound afraid it would stop. Aya stood fidgety with the surroundings. She had always hated the hospital in her own world. Needles made her uncomfortable. She looked up to meet Mai's eyes. Mai breathed silently, looking back down to the pineapple head demon.

Aya looked around to the other demons. They too stared in a hush. She wasn't used to Naruto being so quiet, or Kiba. There was another there she had seen around but never talked too. He was the demon that gave her food. Aya never got his name. The silence was stirred as the Demon Lord walked through the doors, still and detached.

Everyone seemed to open their mouths at once to speak, but Aya beat them to it.

"Is he going to be alright?" Everyone stared at Aya, but Aya never left Gaara's frosty eyes. She tried her best suppressing the memory willing to come from her head. He blinked away first though ignoring Aya's statement.

He looked to the rest saying,

"I'm calling a meeting." He left before anyone could interfere. It was silent again, everyone suppressed with the depression in the air. Mai spoke first,

"We should go." She got up from the chair she resided in, Naruto and Kiba standing along side her. The only one remaining still was the chubby demon sitting on the other side of Shikamaru.

"I'm not going to leave Shikamaru alone," he persisted. Aya knew he would be scolded if he didn't go to the meeting. She had learned this from Naruto once before as he came to her with a shiner on his eye.

"It's alright. I'll watch over him," Aya said. The demon immediately interjected, "Why should I trust you?"

"I'm a human. Is there any other reason how you could not trust me?" That was a stupid answer and Aya knew it.

"It's because you are human that I don't trust you," the demon said.

"I promise not to lay a finger on him." Aya stared into the hate filled eyes. It made her cringe away. Kiba was the one, who saved her though,

"Chouji, Aya's the one who called for help. She can be trusted. So let's go before the Demon Lord becomes impatient." Even after this statement, Chouji hesitated. But even still, he got up from his chair and left.

The demon's name was Chouji. Aya quickly remembered his face and name, knowing she would probably run in to him again. The beeping was irritating and made the stillness even more immobile. Aya walked to where Chouji had once sat, sitting in the chair and watching the steady breathing of the demon known as Shikamaru.

He had dark hair spiked up like a pineapple. It reminded her a bit of Konohamaru's hair. She had had other conversations with the demon after her meeting with Naruto. He wasn't that half bad of a guy. He was determined to become the next Demon Lord, but said he'd give anything for Naruto to be before him. It was cute in a melodramatic way.

The beating was irritating but all along as well as relaxing. Before she knew it she rested her head on the side of the bed and fell asleep.

-!-!-!-

The opening of the door woke Aya, Mai coming in from the outside. Aya abruptly stood to her feet, asking all sorts of questions to the impending demoness,

"So what happened? What was the meeting about?" Mai sighed. She crossed her arms in a graceful, annoyed manner. Even making such gestures, Mai was still the most beautiful. She spoke,

"Apparently, Shikamaru wasn't the only one that this happened to." Aya was taking by surprise.

"What," Aya asked. Mai ignored Aya's comment and gestured her to come over.

"I came to get you. When we get to the throne room, you'll know all the details. Let's go," she said. Aya obeyed and followed the demoness out into the hallway.

Aya decided it was best not to ask any more questions. Mai looked worried, sad even. Aya knew her race had done something terrible again. The thought came to her. How long had she been in the Demon World anyhow? She pondered and calculated the time as the throne doors appeared. She stopped. If she had calculated it correctly, she had been in Demon World for around 30 years (about 7 months in the human world).

She was thinking of the impossible as the doors opened. Aya thought they had walked into the different room on account that the room was lighten by many torches, not just the one spotlight. But she was mistaken. Seeing the room from this kind of perspective quizzed Aya's brain. Everything looked so much… bigger. Not accounting the giant table in the middle of the floor.

Aya looked around the circular board, recognizing and seeing old and new faces. Without a doubt, these were the Great Demons. Knowing this, Aya copied all of their features into her brain like she had done previously with every demon she came in contact with. She had always been good at remembering faces as well as reading them. From the look on the majority, she wasn't welcomed.

She saw the demon named Kankuro sitting next to the demoness who had suffocated the boy. Next to her sat Sasuke then Sakura and after her Naruto. Naruto smiled his warm smiled and slightly waved. Aya smiled back and continued following Mai to her own seat.

She sustained looking around from Naruto. Kiba sat, eyes closed next to the blonde demon. The shy girl she met on her fist day sat next to him, Hinata, Aya believed her name was. Everyone else was a mystery, other than the last three people. Ino, Chouji and finally the Demon Lord, sitting at the head of the table like the leader he was. Aya looked away immediately noticing his gaze on her.

"Now that the human is here, I shall again explain the situation," The Demon Lord said, staring down the table, not looking at particularly anyone. Aya hated how she could never figure out what he was thinking. He was always the mystery that gave Aya a headache. She tried not to think about it much, not wanting the banging on her head. Her attention at the moment was needed elsewhere.

"Demons have frequently returned from the Human World, wounded as Shikamaru had been. Of course they had been the foolish lowlifes so it never really concerned me," Aya flinched as he spoke about the commoners like this. She wanted to retort but remained silent. Yelling at him would solve nothing. She remained quiet and listened once again to his deep bellowing voice,

"... But Shikamaru, one of our Great Demons, has come back with wounds even worse than that of the others. He is in a deep coma and in serious pain. I'm not sure what the humans have been using, so I demand that no demons appear in the human world until we figure out what the substance the humans have acquired to injury our kind so."

This was by far the longest thing Aya had ever heard the Demon Lord say. It confused her. It also showed that whatever they were dealing with was crucial. Everyone pondered about what they could do. It was obvious that denying the privilege for the demons to go to the Human World would cause uproar. They didn't want to deal with a riot at the current state of things.

Sasuke spoke up,

"Well that makes sense. Faith is for the fool's, but we've all been made fools here. We assumed we'd triumph; we'd be able to kill another arrogant enemy. We were arrogant this time." His words held the sting of defeat. A demon sitting in between two demons Aya did not know spoke,

"And what exactly do you plan my Lord?"

The Demon Lord looked to the pale-eyed demon. He acknowledged the demon's presence, speaking his name,

"Neji…" Aya blinked to the midnight demon. The Demon continued talking as she stared,

"I'm planning on sending the only human in this place back to where she came from…" She saw the demon named Neji look towards her. She blinked away from him to the rest of the table. He wasn't the only one staring. The rest of the demons gazed over to where she sat. Aya had completely missed what the Demon Lord had said, but immediately realized with actions.

"Me? Go back there!"

From recollections, Aya remembered Naruto telling her that the Demon Lord never "returned" something. Sending her back to Human World? That was quite a shock.

"That's perfect! She's human so they wouldn't suspect her." Aya looked towards the pink haired demoness, a smile on her face, her fist in her hands as if she had thought up the idea herself.

Aya blinked. She was going back home. She looked at the rest of the demons, again the mass glared at her. They wanted her dead and she knew it. Knowing this she said,

"Well… the fact that every second I spend here brings me closer to assassination does make Human World pretty appealing."

"I don't like it."

All attention was turned on the interrupter of the plan, Naruto. The demon Lord's voice sounded grave, disturbed by Naruto's interjection,

"Oh… and why is that Naruto?" Naruto stared, determination firing in his eyes as he bluntly stated,

"By judging on how the demons have been coming back it's only normal to recognize humans have gotten stronger. I think it's only right if we send someone with her." Everyone stared. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, Naruto disrupting the action,

"You won't listen though cause I'm stupid… aren't you gonna say I'm stupid?" Silence.

"Wow… so you finally said something intelligent dope…" Murmurs of agreement rose up around the room. The demon sitting next to the newly discovered Neji, spoke, his bowl cut bouncing with is words,

"So who's going to go?"

"Not you Lee," The girl sitting on the other side of Neji spoke. Lee turned to the girl and began yelling at her about youth and commitment. Aya's attention was drawn away from their conversation, as well as mostly every other demon's as Naruto's voice spoke above the rest,

"I'll go."

"No." The immediate response caused everyone to quiet. The all looked to the Demon Lord, a strained look hidden by his mask.

"Mai, you will go," he said

"My Lord, I don't think that's wise. You should send someone stronger," Mai exclaimed, her once shut eyes staring up to the Demon Lord. His word was final and made Mai realize this as he said,

"You will accompany Aya, Mai and that's final. Be prepared to leave tonight." Aya could've sworn he stole one last glance to her before disappearing behind the sand that had once covered her own body. She shivered from the thought as she looked back to the table. The demons all looked conflicted. Anger, annoyance, stunned and nonchalant. And they all looked directly at Aya.

-!-!-!-

They had been forbidden in bringing anything. They would come in contact with the human within a few moments upon arriving. If they were going to pull the act, they couldn't carry pack of unneeded supplies. Besides, Mai wasn't planning on staying that long.

Aya walked down the halls away from Mai's room. She was thinking of how disagreeable Mai was to the thought of her accompanying Aya. It hurt a bit, Aya thinking it was probably because she wanted nothing to do with her. She then thought it being the last time being with Mai. Surprising, her heart squeezed.

She was going home. Back to her own kind. No more picking on. No more beatings for arriving a few minutes late to work. Nothing. So why was her heartstrings falling apart? It was just as the though passed that she bumped into he large figure of Chouji. Regaining her balance, Aya quickly apologized.

"Thank you." That caught her off guard. Aya stared up at the demon. The demon had conjured up manners? Since when? Because of the moment of stun, Aya stuttered her next avowal,

"For-For what?"

"For watching over Shikamaru. I overreacted and apologize for not believing in you," Chouji said. At times like these, one would bow, but Aya remembered she was an insect compared to the section he was apart of. Instead, she did her part and bowed saying,

"No, really, it was my pleasure."

She saw the demon smile before feeling the same aura that sent chills down her spine and a headache up to her brain. Aya turned to see the Demon Lord leaning against the wall.

"Leave." His demand was steady, Chouji immediately obeying. Aya didn't say anything. No matter what she told her mind to think, in her heart, she was scared of the demon. He had earned a reputation on her "don't mess around with" list. That was truly something of worth mentioning.

The Demons Lord suddenly held out his hand, a silver chain dangling from his palm. Aya was confused. He could've done anything in that moment. Walked away. Said an insult. Hell, he could've taken her to his room and raped her again. But he held out his hand holding a silver chained necklace with a opal in the middle.

Questions flew through her head as he answered every single one of them within one testimonial,

"Press the opal and someone will come to take Mai back here." He walked over to where Aya stood, dropping the stone into her hands. Aya looked back up to the Demon Lord, mystification swimming through her amazed eyes.

He looked away. "It only works once so use your timing wisely." Aya watched him departing, conflict in her brain as she fought whether to figure him for the antagonist or protagonist. Not coming to conclusion Aya shouted after him,

"Thank you for everything!"

She wasn't sure exactly **what **she was thanking him for. Maybe it was because he saved her life. Maybe it was because she just felt like saying it. The Demon Lord kept walking forward anyhow, Aya staring at the back, knowing it to be the last time she gazed at his saintly appearance. And then he disappeared. It was time for Aya to return home.

-!-!-!-

"What is that?" Mai pointed to the present hanging from Aya's pale neck. Aya glanced down to the stone as if forgetting it was there. She then answered,

"A present from Gaara and your only way home… What's up with your eyes?" Mai's crimson orbs had changed to a miserable brown, Mai rolling them as she replied,

"They're slips of brown translucent paper that I put in my eyes. They'll disappear within a few hours so let's make this quick please."

Aya nodded, staring to the doors that lead to her world.

"So why exactly are you holding my only way of getting home if you're not returning," Mai asked. Aya thought about for a second before shrugging,

"Beats me."

"Whatever," Mai muttered as the doors slowly opened. Aya was going home. So why did she feel her feet glued to that one spot. Mai had to push her forward, yet every step had a heavier reaction. Aya had to sneeze. She hated sneezing.


	6. The Human World

Chapter 6:

Their presumption had been correct. No later, as soon as they arrived, the humans surrounded Mai and Aya. It was puzzling at first on account that some of the humans had unlike façade qualities. Once had a blue tinted skin where as another had red blisters coming from his face. They sort of looked like, well, demons.

"Friends of yours," Mai whispered silently to Aya. Aya blinked from the pimply boy to reply,

"I assumed they were yours."

"I assume they're ugly and weak," Mai answered, Aya shrugging closer to the demoness. Somehow she didn't feel connected to her kind anymore. They had… evolved you could say.

"Who are you," a voice questioned from the back of the mob, steadily moving closer. It was obvious that he was the leader on account of the other humans moving aside as he made himself present. He had dirty shaggy hair, his beady eyes peering from the elongation of the brown mass. Aya recognized him from somewhere. Yet, she couldn't quite remember.

He defiantly knew who she was thought, his scarred face shocked as he spoke her name,

"Aya?" Aya looked to Mai, Mai already looking towards the baffled girl. She remembered then.

"Shizumusa?" It was a ridiculous name, yes, but now that she knew who he was, she knew the fatality of their meeting. It wasn't good.

"Where have you been? We've been worried that you had been captured by the demons!" He began to advance towards her. He stopped, his gaze gazing over to Mai.

"Whose she," he asked, his posture suddenly becoming tense. Aya knew she had to come up with something quickly. She looks to Mai to see her nose scrunching up with distaste. Aya forgot that Mai had a sensitive nose and that humans didn't smell the best.

Aya blurted out whatever first came to her mind,

"You're right. I was captured. This Natsume Maya. She too is a captive of Demon World."

"She can't speak for herself?" Shizumusa's brain was working. He **was** an expert at these things. Aya could outthink him though. Mr. Yamaoko taught her this way.

"She's still in shock." Aya looked to the demoness, hoping she would do her part. Of course Aya had never been the best actor, and she knew she was pulling the act off. She knew that Mai had also never acted before and quickly glanced to her.

She was gazing up at the scenery, tears in her eyes. She looked like she had been in the darkness for too long and had finally emerged. Almost like she had been in Demon World's cells and had finally returned home. Aya was momentarily shocked. Demons really **could **do anything.

Aya swallowed her gaping mouth before turning to Shizumusa, Shizumusa observing Mai. "I guess you're right. God knows how longs she's been in that world. The poor thing." At the corner of her eye, Mai twitched at the word "God", but swiftly recovering.

"Let's get you two into a cabin with food," Shizumusa said, gesturing fore Aya and Mai to follow. Aya looks at Mai, Mai nodding her decorative hair. The two followed, not knowing if a trap was set or if they had truly fooled the Night Crawlers.

-!-!-!-

"Don't eat or drink anything," Aya whispered, pointing to the warm bread and soup left for the two of them.

"And why not?" Aya knew Mai knew exactly why she could eat it. She was just being stubborn. Aya placed her finger to her lips, telling Mai to stay silent. Aya picked a small piece of the bread, going to the corner of the heated cabin.

Mai glanced over Aya's bent over figure to see a mouse hole, Aya placing the food in front of the rodent's home. She took a few steps back, observing the food like a hawk and prey. Nothing happened for a few moments, Mai getting restless as her stomach clawed at her. Suddenly, a tiny gray mouse caught her eye. It sniffed the food first before nibbling the crumb in one gesture.

It stopped, it's gray color turning lighter. It struggled for a bit before lying down. It didn't move after that.

"What the hell!" Mai jumped from her bed, surprised at the death of the mouse. Aya looked at the dead creature as she spoke in a stable voice,

"Never underrate Shizumusa. He's the leader of the Night Crawlers and is an expert at killing demons." She turned to the shocked demoness.

"This is my world with a whole new set of rules. Here you will listen to me. Understand," Aya asked.

Mai nodded, not wanting to become one with the dead mouse. Aya looked to the food, grabbing the plates. She walked to the window and chucked the food onto the ground. Thankfully their room was positioned in the back of the cabin so no one noticed. She turned back to Mai who still stared at the deceased mouse.

"It seems Shizumusa doesn't believe the story I gave him."

"This means only one thing," Mai said as she turned to look at Aya. Aya nodded knowing that the demoness was thinking the same thing as her.

"We need to find whatever's killing off your kind and fast before we meet with our 'friends' again."

-!-!-!-

If wasn't like any other night Aya had experienced in the Human World. It was 11:24 and no demons prowled the streets. Gaara's demand had been met. No demons in Human World until they found the cause of death. This meant they had to hurry. Thankfully, most of the Night Crawlers had passed out drunk thanks to the partying of "no demons". Mai felt somewhat offended, but she ignored the gesture.

They, in the present moment, were creeping passed the cataleptic human guard standing out front their door. Aya looked to Mai, gesturing towards man. She made it clear with her eyes that she was indeed correct. They would have no need for guards if Shizumusa truly believed them. Knowing this, the two mutely crept through the grounds towards the storehouse they had being spying through their fogged up window in their comfortable prison room.

Mai, walking with the grace a swan tiptoed over twigs and leaves, not making a single noise. Aya tried following her path, stepping where she once stood, but no matter how hard or accurate she was, a stick or two would snap underneath her. Mai constantly looked back to shush Aya or to see if she had caught up to her yet. It was staring to become annoying for Aya.

Aya jumped through the entrance, Mai holding the wooden door open. Silently locking it back in place, Mai shut the door before turning back to Aya. Aya looked down the hallway. She had heard of this place before but had never actually been here. Hidden deep within one of the room resided the murderers of many, human and demon alike.

"So where's the weapon's room," Mai questioned. Aya hadn't actually known, but it was either instinct telling her to go left or the stench or hard alcohol coming from the right. Aya pointed to the direction and along with Mai, escaped from the intoxicating fumes.

For such a small house, there many room. Mai and Aya peeked in every single on of them, only cracking the door a smudge in case any human decide to take a nap within one. Aya was just shutting the identical door of the last before Mai whispered harshly,

"Aya. Come here!"

Aya tiptoed to the voice coming from the inside of the opposite room. Opening it a little wider, light peaked through along with the ivory head. There, adorned in barrel and along the walls were weapons of all shape and sizes. Guns, bombs, and knifes of all shapes and sizes. As Aya continued looking around the room she spotted Mai in the corner looking down at one of the brown barrels.

Leaving the door side, Aya walked over to Mai, staring at the clear liquid. As Aya approached she was the strain in Mai's eyes. It defiantly wasn't water. That question was down in the garbage as far as Aya was concerned for now. Yet, she was still curious.

"What is it?" Mai looked to Aya before bending down to the sniffing the fluid for a scent if any. Her answer was spoken immediately.

"Iocaine."

"Iocaine," Aya questioned. Mai didn't seem to hear her. Her face became enraged with thought as she begun to rapidly mutter to herself.

"Mai," Aya asked. She was becoming concerned for the demoness, her curiosity about the solution intensifying under the pressure.

"Damn. How did they find this out?" Mai's voice had raised a bit, Aya quickly clamping her mouth shut. Mai almost bit Aya from her touch before walking from the barrel. Ignoring the carnivorous gesture, Aya spoke,

"Mai calm down. What is Iocaine?"

Blinking out of her mumbling trance, Mai took a deep breath in before answering,

"Us demons have very few weak points. You usually can't kill us by means of assault cine our skin is armor strong. One weakness is Iocaine. If we were to be injected with it, in worst cases, we would die on the spot." Taking in the detail, hoping it would've been one step at a time, Aya suddenly felt nauseous. She really needed to sit down. Ignoring the urge to puke or sit, Aya looked back to Mai,

"Is this what they injected into Shikamaru?" Mai nodded. Aya's fear came to realization.

"Shikamaru didn't die on the spot…" Mai seemed to see where she was going with this and interrupted her before she could continue,

"Some say the longest a demon has survived on this stuff is no more than three days."

"Well if it's that toxic for demons, humans will defiantly keep some sort of remedy in case one of them drank it on accident," Aya said. Running to nearby cabinets, Aya began rummaging through the supplies.

"Humans are that stupid," Mai asked off the statement. Aya blinked and thought for a brief second.

Humans like her really did do stupid things. Pissing off demons seemed to be a specialty. "You can be surprised," Aya responded. She wasn't quite sure how she remembered but the memory of time difference became a sudden issue.

"We need to find the antidote and get it back to Shikamaru before-" Mai nodded, immediately agreeing. With this information, the two quickly, yet silently and steadily reached into the cabinets, pulling out bandages and other sorts of materials to cover wounds.

Aya tore open one of the last cupboards, throwing the wraps aside to see around fifteen tiny science vials. Seeing as it were the closest things they had found thus far, Aya turned to Mai.

"Are these it," she asked. Mai stopped looking through her own dresser and walked in hurried manor to where Aya stood holding the blue-green liquid. She grabbed the vial from Aya's hands, popping off the cap as if it were New Year's and sniffed the substance. A smile came to her lips as she nodded.

Happy, excited and shot on time, Aya turned back to the shelf to grab all the vials before Mai's pale hand stopped her. Aya looked back to Mai, questioning her actions.

"That one is just fine," she whispered. Aya still looked confused. If anything, that vial could probably be enough for no more than two at most. Mai seemed to notice the confrontation as she stuffed the vile into her own dirty yukata.

"You see, us demons are a lot smarter than that of an average human. We can copy this substance and make it even better, more effective," she smirked as she turned for the door. She was defiantly enjoying her self-esteem right about now. Aya followed behind Mai, Mai still talking, infatuated with her own brains and voice,

"We can probably even make a substance that will make us immune to Iocaine."

Aya stopped walking, watching the demon slowly approach the door. It hurt. She felt the mark of that leaving her kind. A traitor. She felt the guilt of betraying her kind. Mai opened the door, only realizing that Aya wasn't behind her.

"Aya?" Aya looked to Mai before feeling déjà vu. It was that night all over again. Running through the forests, avoiding all open areas. But… she was suddenly in Suki's position.

Her finger trembled as she pointed behind Mai, Mai following the same way Aya had done. His breath filled the room almost instantly and the queasiness resurfaced. Behind Mai stood Shizumusa, his men standing close by. They were all smiling, but Shizumusa's was by far the biggest cockiest one of them all as he spoke,

"Here in Human World, stealing is against the law."

-!-!-!-

Aya didn't blame Mai. Sure she spoke out loud a couple of times but that didn't mean it was her fault they were caught. Shizumusa could've been planning the whole thing all the while. Besides, Mai would probably think of something to get them out of the mess. Aya, thinking all of this, was being rather optimistic about the situation of both of the girls tied to a pole over a hay pile about to be burned.

Mai, on the other hand was trying to negotiate,

"I know how you can use that poison to your advantage…"

"Yeah? How," a human chuckled from the grinning faces that slightly resembled that of the horrifying night printed in Aya's mind. Their eyes had the same yellow tint as well as the putrid breath, the alcohol they still drank, not helping.

"I'll tell you if you let us down." Mai sounded oddly confident, but when was she never.

"Not falling for that demon. Tell me and then I'll let you two down," the man negotiated.

Aya heard Mai humming as if thinking about the pros and cons about the situation. She was actually thinking about telling them? Even Aya didn't want that. Telling them would surely bring war upon the land.

"Don't tell them anything," Aya hissed. Mai ignored her, talking over the laughing human mob and crackling of the intimidating fire,

"Dip them in arrows. It penetrates our skin more."

The human man laughed, his beer belly bouncing up and down, his dimples spreading wide. Mai still persisted.

"Now let us go!"

"Denied," he answered as he pointed his thumb down to the earth that Aya knew they would be buried beneath soon enough.

"Be nice to them. They're about to die," another man shouted from the crowd. Every surrounding Night Crawler burst into a drunken laughter. The one with the torch blindly stumbled forward. Mai stuttered carelessly,

"Wa-Wait! Aren't you gonna take the antidote we stole before you kill us?"

"Why would we need too? You saw how much we had." His voice came form the back of the horde, it slowly spreading to back room for Shizumusa's beige figure to walk forward. Aya watched, her eyes and neck twisting over Mai's shoulder to see the man.

He walked around the haystack, Aya turning her head to watch him stare right back at her. He stopped directly in front of her. The silence could not quiet the fire or the wind, but it took the mass within seconds before Shizumusa spoke up,

"I'll give you one more chance Aya. I figured that that demon," Shizumusa scowling upon the word, showing his immediate distaste for the word, "probably persuaded you to help them out. If that's not the case, we can ignore it. Come back to us."

Even Mai's eye peered to Aya. Aya lifted her head, taking a deep breath in. This was it. Aya surprised herself as she suddenly burst out laughing. Even more astonishment filled her up, twisting her intestines with tension as she actually gathered up the courage and spat in the man's face. With a swift movement of his large hand, Shizumusa slapped Aya's face, Aya still smiling.

Over her amused expression bugging it's way into him, Shizumusa spoke,

"They've brainwashed you. Only thing to rid of indoctrination is rid you of everything, body, mind and soul." He gestured to his drunken subordinate as he walked away. Within that moment, Mai hissed to her,

"What were you thinking?"

"Either way, I'm a traitor," she answered, smiling with her response, ignoring the welt upon her cheek.

"Huh?"

It was obvious Mai wouldn't get it. In Aya's mind it made complete sense. Taking one step away from that pole meant being a traitor to the Demon World. Agreeing to relive a new life with the humans meant leaving the other life behind. Abandoning the new life just beginning in the other world. It also meant leaving behind Mai, and even if Mai disagreed, Aya could consider her a friend. Her only friend throughout her small existence. Watching her friend die? She would rather be along side of Mai than to witness that.

But staying met betraying the humans, the ones she had grown up with. She had never felt attached with them, nor had she ever felt like she belonged. Not that Demon World allowed this to be, yet still. Aya began wondering if death cleared it all away. It was a sudden notion that she herself didn't realize was coming.

As the haystack was lit with the brilliant light, Aya bent her neck. Her chin barely grazed the stone the Demon Lord had given her when she heard a small 'click'.And with a gust of wind, they appeared.


	7. The Decision

Chapter 7:

Aya had heard the sound of salvation one second, the next, she was standing on death's door again. The throng of Night Crawlers turned to face Aya. Realizing the burning haystack, Aya franticly searched for Mai. She was behind a bit, looking up to their savors. Kankuro stood next to the female demon with the head full of ponytails. Her purple kimono glistened in the fire's light, as large white fan spread out in front her.

"Thank Temari," Mai said, Aya looking to the demoness who rubbed her wrists. Aya suddenly felt the rope burn, rasping her own marks. "Temari", the fan demoness, didn't say anything. She only stared at the humans, a unemotional mask much like the one the Demon Lord wore upon her own façade.

Aya heard the clanking of tools, her attention directed back to the crowd, every human drawing a weapon. They were decorated with the lovely scene of pitchforks, artillery, bombs and other weapons of mass destruction. Everything became still as the humans immediately thought of the grasp of advantage.

Suddenly, Temari started laughing. Aya looked up first to Kankuro who smirked at the mob before looking back to the demoness who clutched her stomach. She instantly stopped altogether and stood back up straight.

"Are we supposed to be scared," she asked, earning a chuckle from the male demon. The humans smiled, still thinking they had the upper hand. Aya knew they hadn't seen what these demons were capable of, especially these two.

Temari had suffocated a human without lifting a finger and Kankuro had cut off that man's head without a knife. For them to be cocky was not an option at this point. Aya stayed silent though as in between the humans walked the archers. On every tip, a coat shined. They had dipped it in something.

Immediately knowing it was Iocaine, Aya turned to Mai, Mai's fists closed looking quite disappointed.

"Hey they stole my idea! They'll pay dearly for that," she said.

"I told you not to tell them," Aya shouted, not looking to the demons, afraid of their reaction.

"Really Aya, you think I'd tell them our true weakness?" Aya glanced over to Mai, Mai smiling right back at her. She had bluffed? Aya shook her head. Mai was probably telling her this so she wouldn't get worried. They were arrows. They could pierce through their skin like nothing. She had witnessed it happen before. And another negative, it was dipped in a deadly poison that could possibly kill them on spot. Odds really weren't looking up for the demons.

The scene suddenly changed, Aya now at the edge of the woods behind Mai and Kankuro's still figures. Temari stood hovered over her, saying only a brief sentence before disappearing back to the field.

"For not betraying us."

Even from her position, she could still make out the converse.

"Alright! I'm ready to kick some butt," Kankuro smirked.

"You do realize that they'll be kicking back?" Mai's voice sounded sarcastic, as if nothing was wrong. An arrange of arrows was going to head straight for them, sipped in the poison deadliest to their kind and they were joking around.

"Something is seriously wrong with demons…" Aya muttered.

A sudden explosion reverted her attention, a couple of human falling dead to the ground. It had been an accident from the looks on the Night Crawler's faces. Kankuro screamed over to the human side,

"Whoa! Human! You don't just make booms go boom in your face!" One of the Night Crawlers growled an inhumane roar shouting,

"Fire!" At the command and assemblage of arrows were hurdled towards the three bored looking demons. It was a brief flash of light and elegant movements. With the faintest movement, Temari and Mai and dodged and with a swift movement of his hand, Kankuro grabbed the base of one of the arrows.

He examined it before snapping it in half.

"This will be boring if we finish them without moving form our spots. Let's play with them for a bit," Kankuro smirked, cracking his neck and fists. Temari smirked,

"My thoughts exactly."

Aya watched as Temari glanced in her direction.

"You best cover your eyes and ears human. This could get ugly," Temari yelled, thinking Aya couldn't have possible already heard the conversations taken place before. She thought back of the blood in the sunlight, the human's heads severed and their deceased bodies swimming in their own blood. It came right then and there. The nausea finally reached its peak and out cam Aya's stomach acid.

Over the puking sound, she heard their screams. She heard the skin ripping. And the more she heard the masochistic sounds, the more she threw up her own intestines. Through her own struggle, Aya covered her ears and shut her eyes, still unable to stop the stomach flu from being shown. And then it was over.

-!-!-!-

It was a light tap that made her stomach flop. There was nothing left to get rid of. Aya felt weak and disgusting. Thinking that whoever was touching her must've made an effort of coming over without throwing up themselves sure knew how to handle themselves well. Feeling slightly cold from their touch, Aya opened her eyes to see Mai staring at both Aya and the puke surrounding her.

Beyond her stood Temari, wiping her blood stained hands onto the top of a human's clothing. Kankuro was staring a couple of feet away, disgusted yet… sympathetic.

"It's time to go back now," Mai said, Aya looking back to her.

"You can stay if you want," Kankuro interrupted. Aya voice was hoarse as she spoke, not like Mai who asked the same thing in a well nurtured voice,

"What?"

"The Demon Lord told me to pass the word that you were allowed to stay if you wanted," Kankuro spoke, leaning against the closest oak to him. Aya felt them all staring at her at once, Temari from the stench of a blood bath, Kankuro under the pine and Mai holding her to her feet.

"Heh. I'm quite a predicament…" Aya muttered watching Temari drop the human body and join side by side with Kankuro in a speedy blur. Aya though about her actions, not realizing her speaking aloud, pick on

"I can't go back without being the center of harassment and tease and I can't stay here knowing I'll be a traitor…"

Aya's fists clenched as she suddenly felt eight years old again.

"I wanna go home," Aya said gazing back up to the demons that stared back to her. Mai's eyes had their crimson back, the color warming the cold place on her upper arm. Aya smiled to Mai.

"I wanna go back to Demon World," Aya finished. Mai smiled back, her hand rubbing Aya's arm, trying to give it warmth. Temari bent her head to the ground, hiding the smirk that showed on her face. Kankuro blinked at the shocker before grinning himself and turning to the furthest part of the woods.

"Let's go then traitor," he yelled over his shoulder. Aya looked up to see him disappearing into dark trees trunks, Temari close behind. Mai ran swiftly to them picking Aya up almost as if she weigh no more than a rag doll itself. Aya felt the smile on the three demons face go to hers. She was going home. She was going to start a new life. Everything would be all right.

-!-!-!-

"I was so angry that the Demon Lord wouldn't let me come rescue you! Are you all right? Are you injured?" Kiba's questions to Mai were as quick as Temari's movements to get away from the demon herself.

"I'm fine…but I think you're embarrassing yourself," Mai beamed, obviously liking the attention received from Kiba. He stopped instantaneously as he saw that indeed everyone was staring at him, situation and all. He reacted immediately and jumped from Mai. Mai seemed instantly offended and begun yelled at Kiba. Soon enough, the couple began bickering almost like Sakura and Ino do.

The only reason Aya quite staring at the two was the voice speaking directly to her,

"You came back?" His voice gave way to what he was truly feeling. The unsteady sound showed that the Demon Lord was shocked. It made Aya's ego go up quite a bit. She wasn't quite sure why, only that his reaction made her feel quite confident.

Overlooking the small voice telling her to brag, Aya reached for Mai's hand that whipped viscously in the air, grabbing the vial before she broke it. She let it, not even realizing it to be gone. Aya turned back to the Demon Lord, his eyes following the liquid in the tube.

"Here. Give this to Shikamaru. I heard he barely has time to live," Aya said, handed in into the demon's hands. He looked back to Aya, meeting her jade orbs. Aya felt the trance coming. Without looking away the Demon Lord yelled to the demon watching the squabbling twosome,

"Chouji!" Chouji turned to just barely catch the vial. Without a second thought, he ran down the hall to give the antidote to the comatose patient.

The stare felt different from any other time their eyes met. Aya felt hot, sweaty and even more so disgusting as she was reminded of the stomach acid she no longer had. What was most extraordinary about this time was the fact Aya was winning. She had descended to come back. Not knowing if that's what the Demon Lord wanted or not, she felt herself win this round. As if giving her the applause she wanted, the demon turned away first.

"Why did you come back? You'll only be in the way," he bluntly spoke. He true colors finally showed. Aya had her argument ready though,

"Looks like I'd be more unnecessary there than here…" Feeling the disrespect rising, Aya quickly cowered, remembering exactly what the Demon Lord **could **do. He still had authority and that showed it wasn't time to show her true intentions. Respect came first. Telling him off would come later.

"Besides I'm just getting used to all the laws… my Lord." It was sarcastic without a doubt, but at least she spoke the truth just as blunt as he was. She was ignored though, turned away like nothing.

Aya suddenly understood how Mai felt insulted during their time in Human World. She glared at the back of the demon, hoping he could hear her thoughts at the least. She was stopped as a body squished itself behind her. It was an action she had never received that of a demon, or human for that matter. Turning her head, Aya caught glimpse of the sandy blonde hair.

Aya smiled at her friend. He looked up, his baby blue eyes staring almost as worried at Kiba's words had been. His had been a little whiner, repeating Kiba's exact words,

"I was so angry that the Demon Lord wouldn't let me come rescue you! Are you all right? Are you injured?"

Aya never had time to reply, the Demon Lord suddenly interrupting.

"Naruto," Naruto and Aya both turned to look at the demon. He stood staring at the two, his arms crossed, his face as normal as always. Detached.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Well… yeah," Naruto answered. The Demon Lord's eyes grew sharp as his voice snarled the last part,

"Get to it."

Naruto sighed with annoyance before squeezing Aya once more.

"Alright," he muttered. He left Aya's side before waving good-bye. Aya returned the gesture and watched him disappear from sight. Once he vanished behind the corner Aya turned back to look at Gaara. They were caught in the stare again.

_I heard them in the background arguing. But everything else… it just melted away. I stood in front of possibly the most powerful being in every dimension, nothing disturbing us. There's something about him. Something that I need to find out. Something he wants me to find. That's why I'm here. I figured it out. I'm here to find what he's looking for. But the question that's been bugging me… what can a cruel prince ever possibly want when he literally has the world in the palm of his hand?_


	8. The First Meeting

Chapter 8:

It was something new today. Aya was assigned to laundry. A step off the floor. She felt pretty proud of herself, even if the job consisted of washing and hanging the clothes of demons in the humid desert air. Aya liked her job in the quiet though. She found it time to reflect on past thoughts and actions. Mai's blabbering didn't help it though,

"No. No. No. It was defiantly red. The Demon Lord wouldn't want any other color."

It wasn't only her. Naruto and Kiba had decided on "hanging out" in the place of work for Aya. She wasn't sure if they meant on purpose or not. But she felt the ignorance begin to rise in her cheeks, flushing with anger.

"Since when do you know his favorite color," Naruto asked. Aya whacked the cloth harder, hoping they'd begin talking with her.

"Since when did you care," Kiba laughed, the large ball at his feet snorting. Kiba's pet, Akamaru, was actually amused at her. She knew this as she glanced to the beast, his stolid eyes grinning with its teeth up to her. This is why she hated animals. Knowing this, Aya sighed, turning to the three demons lounging relentlessly in the hallway.

"You know…"

Aya's voice of course made them turn their attention to her. That made Aya livid, amazed at their intriguing perspective. She heard her voice growl her sentence,

"If you're going to stand around here, the least you could do is help me… and if you can't even do that, please move, you're in the way of the patting."

"I'll help."

Naruto was true to his word as he came up beside Aya, grabbing the whacker, as Aya called it, and patting the cloth down, the droplets falling to the thirst quench sand below. Aya felt herself smile.

"Of course," the demon twosome moaned. Aya ignored them. Naruto was a good friend who actually helped her. He was beginning to get to the top of her friends list swiftly. Naruto gazed over to her, his blue eyes swimming with the grin on his face. A heated blush heated her cheeks as Aya turned away for it to be unnoticed. Instead, she directed her attention to the footsteps approaching from down the hall.

The demon wore the snow-white hakama that matching his smooth pastel eyes. His hair was almost as long as Aya, surrounding his face like a veil of darkness. His look wandered to Kina, a light beam shining on his perfect skin. Aya thought carefully of where she had seen him, remembering the circular table in the throne room.

"Neji" was what the Demon Lord called him. He approached more rapidly upon sight of the enchantress. Aya didn't have time to blink. He stood a couple of feet away and before she could count to three he was in front of Mai, holding her against him, kissing her tenderly on the lips. The blush reappeared. Aya retained the needed information. Demons were fast. She would have to stop startling herself with their speed.

An aura came from Kiba that made more than just shivers go down Aya's body. It was dangerous atmosphere clearly filled the room, making Aya afraid to move. She was frightened she'd die from suffocation. She looked to Kiba, his glare toward Neji who had begun pulling from Mai.

Mai's face had remained neutral, much like the time with Sasuke in the bathhouse. Her fist had turned tight as well, her body as compact as ever. Neji continued staring at Mai for a few minute, obviously wanting to know the reaction she would give him. When she gave none, he looked to Kiba, clearly enjoying the dog demon's reaction. He spoke,

"Now, now Kiba. That face doesn't suit you."

Kiba aura exploded with jealousy and hatred. He took one glance at where Neji stood before swerving around, walking away. Akamaru growled to the fiend of its master before padding after Kiba. Neji's smirk turned to triumph. He had won whatever battle he was fighting. Mai then reacted.

Aya had felt that same response her initial date upon arriving. She was still reminded of the pain constantly every time she though of how ungrateful she truly was. The slap echoed through the halls before her footsteps following after Kiba. Neji kept that conceited sneer though. He took one glance in Aya's direction, nodding to Naruto before turning back in the direction he came from.

Aya felt like a curious child watching her parents fight, to terrified to move, afraid of getting scolded. Aya for sure knew Naruto felt the same way. The two stared at each other for a while before Aya felt safe enough to speak up,

"What was that all about?"

"Beats me."

It was silent again. Aya began to wonder if everyone had disappeared, not a noise in the echoic antechamber.

"Let's finish this and I'll go ask Mai about it," Aya suggested. Naruto nodded, jutting his thumb in the direction Kiba took.

"I'll go talk to Kiba." At the mutual agreement, the two nodded before walloping the cloth, folding and dashing to catch up with their friends.

-!-!-!-

Her hair was a different color. Aya wasn't sure if it was a red tint or pink. Mai only changed it when her mood had seriously been affected. It shone under the sun's passion as she sat upon the windowsill staring out into the distance, thinking about some unknown thing. Aya felt like criminal disturbing the beauty surrounding her, but the inquisitiveness was killing her.

"Hey Mai. You okay?" It was silent. She tried again,

"How's Kiba?"

Mai's answer shot like a bullet to the heart. Noticeably she was emotionally affected with whatever the resolution had been,

"Like I give a shit about that animal!" Aya felt the curious creature scratching at her throat. She didn't want to intrude but the creature was made clear,

"You wanna tell me what exactly that was all about?"

Mai's stare defiantly showed that Aya was visibly obtrusive. Quickly covering herself, Aya spoke quickly,

"It's okay if you don't want to. I don't want to be a nuisance." Mai continued gazing to Aya's uncoordinated figure. She sighed before standing from the windowsill.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you," she said. She turned to walk down the hallway, wanting to move her stiff legs. Aya pursued after her poised friend, following like a hunchback to that of a gypsy.

Knowing Aya's position, Mai began her long story from the beginning,

"Way before Naruto became a Great Demon, around the time just before Neji was turning 500, I was his mate-to-be." The information quickly caught Aya off guard, making her trip over an invisible substance. Mai ignored the interruption and continued,

"I supposed I was happy. I was content with just having Neji's attention. But then he arrived. Kiba came from the Western Kingdom-"

Aya had to interrupt. She had no idea there were "Kingdoms".

"Excuse me?" Mai glanced back before reminding herself that indeed Aya had never heard of such things. She could make room for a small input,

"There are five kingdoms: The Western, Eastern, Northern, Southern and Central. The chosen elders run the directorial kingdoms, hand picked by the Demon Lord himself. The Central Kina is run the Demon Lord. It is also the place where the Great Demons live."

Once that blew by, Mai stopped, looking to Aya,

"No more interruptions." Aya nodded. Mai swiftly returned to her original story,

"Because my job included hosting every Great Demon, my attention was also directed to Kiba. It was… nicer than having Neji around. He listened to my complaints and knew how to … arouse me." She paused with the look on Aya's face.

She was withdrawn again, the red in her face disappearing as Mai melodic voice continued the song,

"When the time came for the inauguration, everyone was waiting for the time when Neji spoke my name, the bind that would hold us together for the rest of eternity. The time did come… but the feeling one gets when owned never came. Neji couldn't choose me because my loyalty was no longer with him. By demon law, and the way it has always been, a demon cannot force another to be their mate. The feelings must be mutual with no sign of falter. It was my fault. I had begun looking Kiba's way instead of my original focus. Neji was furious and ended up choosing Tenten instead, knowing she had always looked to him."

Aya felt the pain in her voice as she sighed the few remained lexis,

"But Kiba cannot claim me until he turns 500, which of course is at the end of this year. Until then, not only Neji, but also every demon I'm assigned to has the right to do with me as they must. And of course, like every jealous demon, Kiba doesn't always agree with it."

Mai stopped, her hands on her hip, her eyes hidden behind her thick eyelashes. Aya felt herself gaping at both Mai and the story. She never heard of such drama to such an extent. The stillness was interrupted with the sound of sparring, coming from the courtyard only a few meters away. Aya blinked towards the sound before following the sound. Her curiosity was surely going to get her trouble sometime that day, she felt for sure.

Their speed was a blur like always, when clashing a quick view of their self, appearing. Aya squinted hard, trying to get a good look at the two.

"Well speak of the devil…" Aya glanced to Mai, the demoness looking beyond the green stare. She continued,

"The girl fighting is Tenten, Neji's mate. The boy she sparring with is Lee. They're the two weakest links of the Great Demons."

Aya glanced back down to the two to see both of the movements ceasing, both pairs of eyes gazing to the entrance the two stood in. Upon seeing them Aya quickly remembered seeing them at the meeting. Tenten wore a pair of plated pants, a shirt tied above her torso. Her brown hair was adorned into two tight buns on either side of her round face. The deep chocolate glare made Aya immediately revert to the demon named Lee.

His skin was as pale as any other demon she had seen, his shadowy bowl cut hair showing like the stars on a clear night. He wore a similar outfit to the demoness with the exception of color. His wrists and ankle were wrapped in a bandage showing that he mostly received injuries. His eyes were kinder than that of Neji's mate, the same curious gleam shining through his, as was Aya's.

"So you're the human who decided to stay huh?" Aya looked to the demoness, Tenten's arms now crossed, and a scowl on her face. Aya only nodded, to amazed at even the fighter's beauty that shone. A smile replaced the frown as Tenten spoke once again,

"Well that certainly was brave of you."

The demon's voice echoed as if in a contained dungeon. His feelings were buried deep within ever word, over dramatizing his statement,

"Ah! The Power of Commitment! When taken place it turns to a beautiful thing!" His eyes burned with passion, his fists clenched from the over enjoyment.

"Lee," his sparring partner sighed. Mai spoke from beside Aya, her head tilted as if slightly annoyed with the fact of the two demon's facts,

"What else did you two hear? Gossip sure travels fast."

"We heard that the frail human couldn't do anything when Kankuro and Temari showed up," Tenten answered. Aya wasn't going to lie. What would be the point? She knew she was pathetic compared to their powers. So she agreed.

"It's true," she said. Lee seemed to become even more over emotional as he beamed,

"I love your honesty! In return I shall teach you a few techniques!"

Aya had watched them fight. Of course she hadn't really caught the whole thing on tape but she knew that whatever he would teach her would certainly be affective….

"Really," she asked, not sure if the demon was joking around. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was getting tired of all the pranks pulled on her by even the smallest of demons running about the manor, such as Konohamaru and his friends.

"Yes! Come here my student and I shall teach you the ways of Youth!" Aya had no choice. She was pushed next to the enthusiastic demon as Mai and Tenten walked to the furthest part of the field to sit under the only shade provided.

"Conspirator…" Aya mumbled to herself, glaring at Mai who remained oblivious. Her attention was reverted as Lee bean talking. His voice was enough to draw her concentration and breath away. He was gorgeous as any other demon in the dimension, but defiantly not in the way the Demon Lord was. He held himself with confidence, making his loveliness strong.

Aya blinked from her rambling thoughts as Lee chattered,

"You want your main power to come from you lungs when you unleash your wrath. Observe." He situates himself, raising his arms above his head, taking in a deep breath of air. Just as the first hint of air was released his arm shot through the air like a bullet from one of the gun's owned by Aya's kind. It split the space in two, the oxygen flying from her lungs. And he hadn't even hit her.

He breathed fully out before looking up to Aya and grinning,

"With just learning this move, you could actually injury one of our kind… Wanna try?" It was palpable that the demon had used his powers. There was no way a mere human, like Aya, could possible complete a move such as that. But Aya did not believe in assumptions, so she asked.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't have any… powers…"

Lee's answer was a strident chuckle before regaining his normal converse,

"Powers? Oh you misunderstand my student. My power is merely speed. What I just did had nothing to do with using my demon energy." Aya felt the encouragement rise within her chest. So it might just be possible. Having a sudden burst of energy Aya copied his position. The energy must've come from the smirking demon, his aura beaming with bliss.

She took in a profound gasp of air, just like Lee had done. She listened to the bird unknown chirping much like in the Human World, the wind rustling the only tree in the square. She then acted. Hitting the air as hard as she could, she expected the same results. It was nothing like Lee's. She felt the embarrassment rise from the depths of her chest. She failed.

"You don't have feeling. You must feel to become the best." Aya gazed up to her new teacher. He was one to talk. As far as Aya knew, from most of the demons she had encountered, they mostly put up fronts. Were frauds to their own nature. They owned no feelings. Even their ruler told her this. Trying to figure out the demon in front of her, Aya nodded, giving up knowing she would get nowhere. She tried again.

-!-!-!-

And she tried for a couple of hours after that, still not getting anywhere near her goal. She was beginning to think it was a waste of time but still didn't give up. She didn't want to be considered weak in the watchful eyes of the demons.

"I'm surprised you have put up for this long but you must be exhausted." He sounded concerned. Aya looked to him, wiping the light sweat forming on her forehead. Her yukata was already almost drenched from the stink, giving off an odor quite unpleasant. But Aya knew she had smelt worse… a lot worse.

"What time is it?"

"A quarter past five," Lee answered to Aya's desperate panting. The time momentarily stunned her. Her break ended within a short five minutes. Time really did fly back in the Demon dimension after all. Quickly bowing to Lee rather clumsily, Aya thanked him,

"Thank you for spending your precious time teaching me. I'll try my hardest to work on them so the next time you could possibly teach me more."

Afterwards, she turned to the demoness leaning next to Mai, bowing to her as well. Knowing she would hear her from her location, Aya spoke in the same monotone voice,

"It was nice meeting you Tenten." She looked back up to Mai, waving a bit before dashing towards the entry to the manor. It was silent before Tenten spoke,

"She's terribly-"

"Polite? I know," Mai answered, staring at the place where Aya once stood.


	9. The Step Up

Chapter 9:

Aya was getting good at this. She had made it just on time, earning herself not a bruise nor extra labor. Other than not perfecting the move, Aya was having herself a pretty good day. She found out more about her new home, where of the other four Kingdoms run by elders and had met two new demons. Although she wasn't quite sure if Tenten had liked her, she was glad of the façade the demon race constantly put up. At least it gave her some reassurance to fondness, even if it was forged.

She was drying the windows, making them shine from the dirt arriving from the previous sandstorm. It seemed the Demon Lord had another tantrum. Her thought made her smirk a bit. A most immodestly voice spoke then,

"Well if it isn't the human?"

Aya only had to smell the air, the heavy perfume lighting her senses. She glanced, knowing it was one of Mai's hosting friends. There stood Sakura, radiant in new silk, her hair blowing in the soft breeze of the window Aya had opened.

"Weren't you supposed to stay in the Human realm?" She glanced in the direction of that of Ino, the demoness leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Her beaming cobalt eyes clearly reading every thought Aya was thinking. Thankfully, no thoughts of worse consequence traveled.

"I decided to remain here," Aya answered, returning to her work. She heard Sakura glower, her scoff talking fro her,

"Well that certainly takes guts. I respect that."

"Hu-Human world must be te-terrible if you decided to stay he-here." Aya looked in the other direction of Sakura to the stuttering timid girl. Her colorless eyes stare emotionless up to Aya yet her face betrayed her emotion. It looked like she was trying at least.

"Yeah it was pretty bad up there." Aya thought about her words for a second. It was rather true. The humans at the beginning hadn't really looked… well human. They had acted against their owns kind. And it was apparent… her kind had grown colder, more hateful of the demons.

"So it's really that bad, eh?" Aya had momentarily forgot. Ino could read her mind. Ino ignored that thought and persisted,

"Do you know where Mai is?" Really not wanting the demoness's to linger anymore, Aya obliged,

"Last I saw her, she was in the courtyard with Lee and Tenten-"

"And now I'm here."

Mai's sudden appearance was nerve raking, sending an unexpected quake to tremble up her back.

"What do you guys want," Mai asked, evidently ignoring Aya's astonishment. Hinata and Ino looked to Sakura, Sakura getting the fact she was to tell.

"It's about her actually…" She nodded towards where Aya was located; Aya temporarily stopping in her strokes, again the curious cat finding it's way to the open.

"Me? What about me," she asked, Sakura then looking to Ino. Ino sighed. It was her turn,

"Well let's just see what she thinks." Not even answering the question Aya stood confused. With Ino's contribution, Sakura and Hinata nodded. Aya was the only baffled. Mai looked back and forth from every girl trying to solve the puzzle herself.

"You know how our job works? Don't you," Sakura asked, directing the question to Aya.

Okay. Aya knew exactly three thing: One, they constantly fought over the male demons around the manor. Two, They were always around one of the male demons… not counting the present moment where they were interrogating her. And three, they acted conceited and rotten to the core.

"You guys please the male's right?" Aya thought it sounded weird, but apparently she had picked the right trap door.

"What-What do you think of it," Hinata stuttered, the bogus look of embarrassment flying across her pale features. Even how genuine the look did seem, Aya could tell the fake from a real. It was also easy on account of how exactly Hinata sold herself, yet so embarrassed about talking of it.

Aya saw a light smirk soften on Ino's skin, showing she had heard everything in that thought. Aya ignored her.

"Well-"

"And don't try to be sincere," Sakura cut in.

"We know when you're lying," Ino's taunting voice said, a index finger pointing to her head. Again, number three: conceited and rotten to the core. Feeling a sudden burst of anger, Aya spit out every nasty word that could come to her mind. If she was going to die, better go out with a bang.

"I think you people have no self esteem and you use men as an escape route. You are fakes and I seriously think you guys get off too easy. I mean, I really can't see you guys wearing my clothes, standing where I stand and work as I work. You guys have it easy." Okay. So maybe she went a little over board. The looks now one their faces were authentic enough. Stunned and angry. Yeah… Aya was screwed.

"I **really **respect you now." Aya looked to the scarlet haired splendor before nervously returning to her work.

"Alright then…" She wasn't sure if it was just her, but their presence wasn't even known until he spoke. Aya looked to see Naruto and Kiba a few feet behind the Demon Lord. It was made clear she wasn't the only one.

"How long have you been there," Mai questioned. Kiba smirked to his mate-to-be. It was made clear. They had been there the whole time.

Silent curses were heard as Mai mumbled angry statements in their way. The Demon Lord disregarded her mutters, his yielding smirk growing an inch or two as he addressed Aya,

"If you think it's so easy human, why don't you try it?" His tone was rather boastfully annoying. Aya felt her fury growing. Her inner conscious was growing tired of his attitude. Taking out a few words that might've gotten her killed, Aya spoke the irritation into words,

"What are rules?"

Mai's growling ceased as the concentration was in hawk focus on the human. Why was everyone always so surprised with her actions and answers? Aya was already raped, physically abused and almost starved to death. What more could happen?

"Naruto," Gaara said. His musical voice ripped through the silence, Naruto gawking to the demons.

"If you get Naruto to say you're good, you're off of cleaning duty and into a bigger place…"

His movements matched that of the fire, his hair a perfect analogy. His voice was a deep bass, playing the orchestra of life.

"…Into a spot a lot of girl's would kill for." He moved away, staring back into the deep forest of Aya's eyes. Eye blinked from the trance they held, glaring up to the sovereign. Her eyes turned to the cheery demon. His face distort with slight hesitation and hope.

"Agreed."

That one word made Gaara's inexpressive façade turn vexed as if showing he wanted another answer. What a boost of ego for Aya. She only had time to blink at the demon's face before seeing it veiled once more, Naruto standing in her way. With a moment's vacillation, he picked Aya up like new bride, rushing down the hall.

They were gone within the second. Mai turned to the Demon Lord, a look of displeasure on her calm face. Realizing the beauty's glare, he dismissed Kiba along with the others, knowing the demoness would give him another lecture. He watched the dog demon waver, looking to Mai. Mai gave him a reassuring smile before he disappeared after the girls. It was the two left standing. One would feel the loss… and the Demon Lord knew the outcome.

"Was Naruto the best choice to pick?" The Demon Lord. So full of retorts, he remained silent, still staring after his known mistake. Mai answered for him,

"No, Gaara. The answer is no. I know what your playing and Naruto's king piece moved just a little further…" Mai, making the mistake known, was rather annoying towards the demon. He knew what he had done. Mai kept going,

"So what will you do? Sacrifice a pawn and check mate? Or surrender?" It was still the silent treatment.

Knowing she would clearly not receive an answer, Mai turned away from the Demon Lord, walking away. She was right. So he had been correct. Mai had won this round, but for sure he would triumph the next round. But still…

With no one around, Gaara released his energy, bottled up to the brink, punching the sturdy brick wall, virtually impenetrable. He had made them this way for two reasons. One, to keep intruders out, and two, so he didn't tear down the whole place. Gaara walked from the spot, leaving behind a large gap sitting in the wall. And he hadn't even tried.

-!-!-!-

_His fingers had a gentler touch. His lips where hot with lust. His body moved like a ribbon through air. In my heart I felt the squeeze. I knew deep down, I wished for this to be my first. So even when he pulled from me, clammy and gory as did the other, I felt the tears fall. But he held me… And let me fall asleep in his arms._

It was minor tugging at her hair that made Aya stir from a perfect sleep.

"Did you have a nice rest," he asked, the normal smirk heard upon his words. Aya smiled against his chest, nodding. She then sat up, turning to her demon friend.

"Well? How was it?"

Again, he his looks gave it away. His grin grew larger as realization hit her like a ton of bricks from the palace wall. Humiliated, Aya turned away, chattering about,

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm certainly not eligible in this matter." She felt his hand turn her to face him. Staring up to his cerulean eyes, she watched his face remove the smile, the same look of gravity Mai constantly gave her before giving a long sermon, replacing it. He said,

"Eligible and able are two different words."

Aya looked away. If Naruto kept this up who knows… maybe she'd fall for him.

"You can do this."

"…Can I sleep," Aya requested, looking down to the tan sheets, more than faintly discomfited.

"I'm not changing my mind," he said.

"I know that…" Aya buried her face into the sheets even more, the blush appearing even behind the thin blanket. Naruto tucked his hands behind his head as he alleged onward,

"I want to best for you… because you're my friend and I care deeply about you…" Aya gazed from beneath the covers, Naruto staring kindly down to him.

Even his looks were a sham. Aya knew this. But the kind gaze he showed almost seemed real. Almost…

"I discovered a heart through you. No more talk of no emotions. I'm in your debt. If this will lead you a better life, I will help you." Aya cowered back into the sheets. He was defiantly glimmering her to feel her heart skip a beat. She heard the true feelings coming fro the words. So his in his stare, that sympathy, showed he was trying.

Aya felt slightly honored. She had helped him. His words then reflected true meaning. He was going to tell the Demon Lord that she was suitable for the job because she was his friend. He was going to lie!

"So I was bad," Aya shot from the covers, looking to Naruto's astounded visage. He blinked a couple of times before responding,

"Actually you were rather good for a human… come to think of it, the Demon Lord was your first? Am I right?" Aya stayed silent for a minute. She returned to her humble tan abyss, mumbling up to Naruto,

"How did you know?"

"Gossip travels fast. Besides, right afterwards you came running from his room barely dressed and crying. I was in Mai's room, remember?" Aya remembered everything about that night. She was crying though during that episode, wailing to Mai. SO Naruto had been the one in Mai's room. Jealousy rose in her chest but was quickly drenched with sadness and mortification.

"He raped me." The statement made the grin from the gay demon's face dissipate. His look consisted of pity, anger and uncertainty. He opened his mouth to speak, Aya not wanting his compassion.

"Mai told me he took it as payment… I see that now but still…"

"Forget about it."

"Huh?" Aya looked back up to Naruto, staring in disbelief. She didn't think he understood. The memory of her purity stolen was embedded. You would need a chisel and saw to get it out and even using those weapons would kill her.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" The smile returned.

"After today, you'll be living a new and better life. So don't reflect on anything further back. Alrighty?" Aya felt the tears coming. Every sound, utterance, everything had feelings swaying between them. The least she could do, for Naruto, was try. Aya nodded.

Naruto kissed the top of her head, mumbling into her ivory locks,

"Go to sleep now." Aya continued nodding, all the way off the dreamland. There she saw the future, of what Naruto spoke of and much, much more.

-!-!-!-

…_Everything was as it should be. They had accepted me. They had allowed me to be one of them. I was as beautiful as ever, immortal with all of the ups. And then I saw a glimpse of a child smiling and gurgling up to me. His ivory tresses a top his head was a mess, it reaching just over his eyes. They were shut though. I never got to see them. I knew he was a beautiful child though. Me wanting to see his eyes was rather selfish. I had seen enough. And then I woke up._


End file.
